Settling In
by randomcowgirlboots
Summary: Years after the battle of New York the Avengers are just trying to live somewhat normal lives, but when natural disasters strike and they're all living in one big tower it's kind of hard to get along. Rated Teen to be safe. Clintasha, Thor&Jane, Tony&OC, Captain Hill. Maybe some LokixOC later.
1. Chapter 1 Aspen

TONY  
"PEPPER! ASPEN!" Tony moved through the smoke and flames, searching for his wife and daughter, desperately needing them to both be fine.  
"Sir, building implosion unavoidable. Count Down at twenty three minutes."

"Pepper! Aspen!" Tony coughed, and fell to his knees, crawling the rest of the way to Aspen's room. There he saw her, his wife, dead on the floor, blood seeping from her ruby lips. "Pepper!" He gathered her into his arms, tears coming. Sobs attacked his body.

"Count down at twenty minutes."

"Pepper..." He kissed her forehead, and her cheeks and then her lips, begging and hoping that his touch would bring the life back to her body, but it was too late. Then he remembered Aspen. "Aspen!"

"Daddy!" A wail came from Aspen's closet.  
"I'm coming, baby!" He cried, laying Pepper down gently and throwing a flaming board out of his way, he reached the closet door and tried it. Totally stuck.

"Daddy! I can't bweath!" _Oh god, no. I can't lose them both!_ "Daddy!"  
"Stop breathing so hard, honey! I'm coming."

"Count down at seventeen minutes." Tony slammed himself against the door. No use. He had to use his brain. He found a large piece of metal from the structure and slammed it on the handle until there was no handle left. The door finally gave way. Coughing, Tony grabbed his blond haired daughter, whose cheeks were streaked with tears, and ran.

"Count down at ten minutes." I'm sorry, Pepper. They were out of the house in minutes, but Tony kept running. _I've lost her. I've lost her. I've lost her. I'm such an idiot. Such a fool. I felt too safe._

He didn't stop running until he heard the explosion. He turned around and fell to his knees, sobbing, his daughter wailing in his arms. He'd lost almost everything in just one night. The only comfort was the tiny form within his arms. Together their sobs pierced the night stars with agony.

*** ***

"Tony. Wake up. Wake up." Tony blinked.  
"Cap."  
"How are you?"  
Tony chose not to answer the painful question. Instead, he asked, "Where's my daughter?"

"Aspen is in ICU right now, but she appears to be recovering. She breathed in a lot of smoke, they're clearing her lungs." Tony breathed a sigh of utter relief.  
"The house couldn't be saved though." So much for a normal lifestyle. So much for leaving work at work.  
"What am I going to do, Steve?" Tony whispered, staring at the white ceiling above him.

"You could move into Avengers tower like everyone else." Steve suggested.  
"I can't do that to Pepper. I promised her I'd keep Aspen safe. I promised her I wouldn't involve Aspen in my work."  
"Tony, the best way to keep Aspen safe is to keep her in the highest security structure in all of New York." Steve frowned. Tony shook his head.

"I promised Pepper I wouldn't take her to work."  
"Tony, we all live there. It's not just work. I'm on floor twenty-three, remember? Clint's on floor 20, and Natasha's on floor 21. Thor and Jane are on floor 22, and Bruce is on floor 24."  
"I know." Tony sighed.  
"You could have floor twenty-five again. It's been empty since you and Pepper left. Anyone who wanted to harm you or your daughter would have to get through five whole floors of avengers before getting to you."  
"Just let me think, Steve, please?"

"Alright. Whatever you want. Do you want to see anyone else? They're all in the hall."  
"Only my daughter." Tony snapped.  
"Sorry. I can't do anything for you on that matter." Steve shrugged. "I'll have someone check in on you a little later. Try and get some sleep."  
How can I sleep, when all I dream about is her beautiful face?

*** ***

"Mr. Stark?" Tony felt the touch of soft finger tips on his wrist before he heard the voice. He sat up straight and swung his arm to take out the intruder, but he only met air. She had ducked. Then he remembered where he was, and forgetting any anger or fear within him he only held the feeling of awe, that someone could be that fast.

"Who are you?" A tall young woman, dressed in SHIELD attire, was still holding his wrist. She had long black curls, and piercing blue eyes.  
"Someone you really shouldn't mess with." She snapped, "You are so lucky you snapped out of it, because I was so ready to throw you across the room."

"Woah! Woah!" Tony held up his hands, but she still held onto his wrist with her two fingers and her thumb. "I think you've determined that I'm alive." Tony said, realizing she had just been taking his pulse. She quickly withdrew her hand and straightened her dark blue shirt. She smiled lightly and shook her head.

"Sorry. The Captain sent me. He needed someone to check up on you, I guess I was just the first available person. I'm not medical personnel or anything."  
"What was your name?"  
"Agent Oath, at your service." She smiled, saluting.

"Nice to meet you. Where is everyone?"  
"They're all at Avengers Tower now. Something about cleaning up a room for you."  
"Are they now?" Tony smiled. "I don't suppose, Agent Oath, that you know anything about my daughter's recovery?" "Actually, I heard she's just woken up-"

Tony was out of bed in an instant, ripping the needle out of his arm, and dashing out into the hall in just his white tank-top and blue boxer shorts. "Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!" He didn't care that his leg was cramping, and his arm was burning like hell, and his neck ached like no tomorrow. He didn't even care when he saw the blood seeping from the side of his shirt. He had to see Aspen. He just reached the window that gave a view of her ICU room, and he saw her blond hair before Agent Oath tackled him, grabbing his arms, and pulling them tightly behind his head. His burn felt like fire. He struggled, but even with just one hand Agent Oath held him fast. Who was this Black Widow-like warrior woman?

"Sir?" She spoke into her ear piece. "Mr. Stark got out of bed and all the way down the hall before I could stop him. If I could have some assistance...? I think his wound has opened up."  
"I just want to see my daughter." Tony moaned.  
"Shush. You've hurt yourself far more than you need to be. And if you keep talking maybe I'll hurt you some more." Oath hissed. There was a dull thunk, and before the pain from the whack could reach Tony's nerves, everything went black.

*** ***


	2. Chapter 2 An Almost Regular Morning

CLINT

"Hey! Clint! Get up." Clint moaned as what seemed like the sun was flicked on in his bed room.

"Tasha, what did I say about entering my apartment without permission?"

"You're password is way too easy to guess." Natasha rolled her eyes. Clint sighed, and sat up in his giant king sized bed.

"You're a horrible friend."

"If a horrible friend makes breakfast, then I definitely fit the bill." He looked up at Natasha's smile in awe.

"You made breakfast?"

"Bacon, eggs, and pancakes." Natasha nodded. Clint stood, and kissed Natasha on the cheek lightly.

"You're an angel." Natasha laughed and followed him out into the kitchen. The sun was already high in the sky, but Clint didn't care. Today was a good day.

"So, whats going on?" Clint asked as he sat down across from his friend, and began serving himself some scrambled eggs and bacon."

"Tony's house burned down." Natasha said. Clint froze.

"What?"

"Pepper's dead."

"What?!"

"Aspen and Tony are in the ICU."

"Oh my- What the hell happened?"

"We're not sure yet. We don't know if it's foul play or anything." Natasha said.

"We have to get over there." Clint stood up.

"Settle down. They're both fine." Natasha said, grabbing his arm. "They're both going to make it." Clint sat down slowly, and served himself a couple pancakes, then looked out his windows over at New York. "A team and I pulled them away from that place just this morning."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Clint said.

"Because," Natasha smiled, "You look so cute when you're sleeping." Clint glared as he shoved a piece of pancake into his mouth.

"It's alright, Clint, everything is going to be fine." As they finished eating there was a ding to announce that the elevator had come up and someone was requesting entrance. Clint stood, wiping his lips on his napkin and hurried to the door. He pressed a button on the wall panel to enable the elevator camera.

"It's Thor." He unlocked the elevator doors, and in only a few moments Thor was knocking on his door. He opened it quickly and let the god march in and sit down on his sofa.

"Have you heard of Tony?"

"Yes." Clint sighed, "Just now. Tasha was telling me."

"The captain just sent more news." Thor said. "Tony had to be knocked out when he was trying to reach his daughter. The burn on his side was opened up when he was running. He's lost some more blood." Clint grimaced and shook his head.

"Idiot."

"Clint, the guy's going through a tragedy. Who took him out?" Natasha asked.

"Someone called Agent Oath, who is now guarding his door."

"That's my girl." Natasha grinned.

"We should go visit him." Clint said.

"Slow down and eat your breakfast." Natasha snapped. "Would you like some pancakes, Thor?"

"No, thank you. I must go check on Jane. She was not feeling well this morning."

"Alright! Tell her we're excited for her." Clint said. "We can't wait for you to find out."

"Find out about what?"

"Just ask her about it. She's been keeping it a secret for far too long." Natasha said.

"Very well."

"Tell Maddie and Maggie we say hi." Clint said.

"Will do so."

"Bye." Natasha and Clint said at the same time.

After Thor left they shared a laugh together. After a moment of silence Clint said,

"Natasha?"

"Mmhmm?"

"What do you think of... kids?"

"Clint, I'm not talking to you about this."

"I was just asking."

"I am not in a relationship with you, and I am never EVER going to be. We're just friends, got it?" There was a flare of anger in her eyes.

"Whatever you say."

"You got that."


	3. Chapter 3 To Paris

STEVE

"Hey! Watch it!"

"I'm sorry." Steve was making his way back to the Avengers tower, and of course, no one recognized him without his suit. Everyone was so rude in this time period. He wished Ella would come back from Paris. He missed her so much it physically hurt.

He remembered her last letter as he pressed the button on the elevator that would take him up to his room, using his key card to prevent it from stopping at every floor. If anyone without a key card came into the building they would have to have a security check at every floor- it was imperative for the lives of all the Avengers.

_Bonjour, Steve!_

_I'm having so much fun in Paris. Yesterday my cousins took me on a boat ride down the river. We got to meet all sorts of interesting people, and there were so many beautiful sights. I wish you were here to see them too. I know that you've seen the world- Germany and all sorts of other interesting places, but I wish I could have gone with you. Isn't strange to think that when you saw all those beautiful and remarkable places my grandmother was just a little girl? _

_Most days I go out with my cousins and my grandmother, but some days I can only sit in my room and stare out at the city and think of you. I can hardly breath sometimes. Other times I can hardly move. _

_I miss you. _

"Sir, floor twenty-three."

"Thanks JARVIS." Steve pulled his key card out to open the door. And walked into the hall that led to his giant apartment. He still didn't understand JARVIS, but the thing was useful as hell. He unlocked his door with his key card, and hurried inside.

"Sir, while you were away at work you got a phone call. There is a message, should I play it for you?"

"Go ahead." Steve threw his bag down on the sofa and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. As he opened the fridge the message began.

_"__Steve." _The agony in her voice made him stand up straight. _"I've tried calling you ten times now, no one's answered. I didn't tell you the real nature of why I'm in Paris. I just couldn't worry you. I'm sorry. It's my sister. She's been missing for a whole month now. She's only six, and I took time of work to use the skills I learned as part of SHIELD... They've found me, and I'm so sorry, Steve for not telling you earlier. Not about this, but about how I feel-" _Her voice broke into sobs and then the message ended. Steve raced into the living room and grabbed his back, yanking out his suit.

"Guess I'm going to Paris after all."


	4. Chapter 4- Too Settled In

NATASHA

As much as Clint was annoying, and sometimes even clingy, he was her best friend, and he always made her feel comfortable. She smiled when she thought of him, while staring out at the New York city lights. Sometimes she felt like they were family, and other times... it scared her. It scared her more than anything to think she could become so attached to an individual person like she was attached to Clint. She tried to keep her distance, but no matter what she always seemed to find herself opening up to him again. _Its too dangerous! _She kept reminding herself. _I can't be attached to anyone. I'm still an assassin, and a spy for SHIELD. _

_But he is too. _She tried to escape her thoughts, but they plagued her like tourists plagued the streets below.

"Tash?"

"Clint." A sigh of relief escaped her lips, and she wished it hadn't because he accepted it as permission to sit next to her. She found herself drawn to him again, his bright eyes staring out across the expanse of the city they protected. He turned to her and smiled, and she could have drowned in it.

"How's Tony?" Clint asked.

"He's up and about now. Oath is going to take him to see his daughter tonight."

"That's good. So, has Cap forced him to move in yet or not?" Clint grinned. Tasha shrugged.

"I haven't seen Steve all day."

"Hmm... that's weird. Usually he's been all over the building by the time the day's over." Clint frowned.

"Don't worry about it now." Tasha whispered. "He's probably exhausted." They sat in momentary silence. Then Tasha smiled, remembering the last time they'd sat like this. They had been at the top of the building, staring out of the lights. It was Clint's favorite place, it was very windy, but it was peaceful, and beautiful. "Lets go up to the top!" She whispered, almost giddy. Clint grinned, jumped up and held out his hand to help her onto her feet. She accepted it, and soon they were in the elevator, laughing like school age kids. When they reached the very top they sat with their legs dangling off the edge in the wind, and stared over the expanse of the city.

"I always like to think that all the lights are the stars on the ground." Clint said.

"They do look like that." Natasha nodded. He gently placed his hand on her hand and even though his touch was warm and she felt deeply drawn to him, it set off warning bells in her mind. _Attachment is bad. It's too dangerous! _She yanked her hand away from his. _What were you thinking, Tasha?! You idiot! _

"Sorry." Clint looked down again at the lights, but Tasha was having an ultimate battle within herself. _I'm too settled in with this situation. I'm at ease and I shouldn't be. _

"No, Clint. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've put you in these awkward positions. It's just..." What would she say? She couldn't say anything.

"I get it." Clint shook his head. "We're just friends." _No! It's not that. _Why couldn't she voice what she was feeling? Why did they come up here? It just made it awkward.

"I've got to... I've gotta get some sleep." She stood up. Clint was shaking his head.

"Tasha."

"I'll see you tomorrow." She began walking away.

"TASHA!" Clint shouted. She turned slowly. "I _love _you!" She was having a panic attack. She couldn't breath. She had to get out- away. She ran. He didn't call after her, he knew it would be pointless. The elevator took her slowly down to her apartment. When she knew she was safe she sunk to the floor, tears in her eyes, and breathed in deeply. Why was her relationship with Clint so suffocating? She was a master assassin, yet she was too afraid to face his feelings, and even her own.


	5. Chapter 5 I'm Bettah

TONY

"Hey, how are things?" Oath whispered. She had been commanded to keep an eye on Tony since his little escapade in the hallway. Tony didn't mind, he needed someone to talk to, things were so quiet now that Pepper was...

"Fine." He stroked his daughter's hair away from her eyes as she slept. She had a few bruises on her arms and legs, but most of the damage was from the smoke.

"She's beautiful." Oath smiled.

"She looks just like her mother." Tony said.

"You should probably go back to your room and try and get some sleep." Oath said.

"I'm fine." Tony shook his head. He wanted to stay with his daughter. Besides, the nightmares that had plagued him after the battle of New York had only grown worse now that Pepper was dead. Nightmares about losing Aspen, nightmares about losing Pepper again just wouldn't leave him alone.

"Alright if I turn off the light then?" Oath flicked the switch, and in the glow of the blue light from Tony's chest he saw Aspen's little smile. _My beautiful daughter, is safe. I am safe. We're together. Everything is fine. _"Goodnight, Mr. Stark."

"Goodnight."

Tony woke up in the chair he had fallen asleep in, next to Aspen's bed.

"Hi, Daddy!" Aspen's voice was still weak, and if she talked too much she would break out in fits of coughing, but she was safe, and that was all Tony cared about.

"Hi, sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"Bettah. How ah you?"

"I'm much better now that you're awake!" Tony smiled, and kissed his daughter's forehead gently.

"Cute." It was Oath. She was wearing her SHIELD uniform, as usual, and a big smile.

"Hi! Who ah you?" Aspen asked.

"This is Agent Oath, honey, she's taken good care of us."

"Oh."

"Hi, Aspen. How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"That's good." She turned to address Tony. "I was just going to meet Agent Romonov for some training, thought I stop by."

"Thanks." Tony smiled appreciatively. "Oh! Have you seen the Captain today?"

"No. That's what's weird. No one's seen him all day. He's usually half way around the helicarrier by now."

"Oh well, I just wanted to ask about the apartment at Avengers Tower."

"I think that if you find Mr. Banner he'll be able to tell you about that. See you all later." She winked and headed out the door.


	6. Chapter 6 Don't hide from the Truth

OATH

Natasha was beating a punching bag with all her strength. Oath watched her, and when she missed her mouth dropped open.

"Hey!" She called. Natasha paused, and wiped the sweat off her forehead, and made her way over to her training partner. "You seem... distracted."

"How did you determine that?"

"You missed the punching bag. I saw it, don't deny it."

"I did." Natasha frowned. "It's all Clint's fault."

"Oh?" Oath was used to Natasha talking about Clint constantly. He was the man who pulled her out of the darkness, her best friend, but she complained about him too. So she prepared herself for some sort of complaint.

"He's so... He told me he loves me."

"What?" Oath wasn't surprised at all about this, but she was surprised about Natasha being distracted because of it.

"He did, and I'm such a fool, I didn't even know what to tell him. So I ran away. And I'm here now."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I was distracted because of Clint, not because I've lost any form of agility or ability. I'm not getting soft."

"I'd say you are." Oath whispered.

"Say that again." Natasha snapped.

"If you don't mind me saying you could have just told him how you feel."

"And what do you know about my feelings."

"Enough." Oath snorted. "So much that I could write a book on them. You and Clint are liked an old married couple."

"Right." Natasha shook her head.

"I'm not kidding. It's so obvious." Oath crossed her arms, frowning up at Natasha, almost daring her to deny it again.

"It is?"

"See. I knew you liked him. Why don't you just tell him?"

"I do not."

"Do to."

"I can't talk to you right now." Natasha grabbed her bag, and began to rush out of the training area.

"Quit running from the truth!" Oath cried. She'd probably regret talking to her SO like that, but Natasha needed to wake up and snap out of it.


	7. Chapter 7 The Bernards

STEVE  
It was afternoon when the plane touched down in Paris, and he had no idea where to start. All he'd brought was his suit and his shield, and Ella's letters. He didn't speak a word of French, hopefully someone could speak English. He found the Street Ella described in her letters, hopefully her letters all weren't lies.

"Bonjour, Ma'am! I'm looking for umm... Elisabeth Bernard...?"  
"Bernard?" The woman gestured for him to follow her and she led him to the house on the corner.  
"ummm... Merci!" Steve hurried up the steps of the house, after waving goodbye to the woman, and knocked quickly on the door, begging God that this was some sort of mistake and Ella was alright. When the door was open he found himself face to face with a tall man with graying dark hair, and light green eyes- quite like Ella's.

"Bonjour?" He said, looking at Steve questioningly.  
"Bonjour, sir. Is this... Is Elisabeth Bernard here?"  
"You're English?"  
"American, actually. Thank God you speak English."  
"Elisabeth has been missing for a whole twenty-four hours now. If you'd come in, s'il vous plait."  
"Thank you." Steve stepped into the house.  
"Maman! A young man is here who knows Elisabeth!"

"Good! Bring him in!" The older man took Steve's coat and hung it up on the coat hangers, and they left his bag in the hall. Steve followed him into the living room.

"Bonjour!" An old woman sat knitting on the sofa, worry was in her eyes, but when she saw Steve her eyes lit up. "You're the young man Elisabeth had a picture of!"  
"What?" The middle-aged man looked concerned.  
"My name is Steve Rogers."  
"And I'm Jean Bernard, this is my mother Genevieve." Steve shook Mr. Bernard's hand, and nodded to Elisabeth's grandmother.  
"Please sit down, Mr. Rogers." Mrs. Bernard smiled. Steve complied, and sat across from her and Mr. Bernard.  
"So, how do you know Elisabeth, Mr. Rogers?"  
"Elisabeth and I work together, and we're good friends." Steve said. "What happened? Elisabeth just sent me a message saying that she was found out. She was looking for her sister?"

"One month ago my daughter, Ameline, vanished. We have no idea where she went. Elisabeth flew over here to find her."  
"Is there anyone you can think of who would want to cause your family harm?"  
"No! And Amie is only six! Who would want to hurt her?!" Mrs. Bernard cried.  
"My mother is right, Mr. Rogers, I can't think of anyone who would be angry at anyone in our family!"

"But Elisabeth disappeared."  
"She was supposed to come back at yesterday morning. She left to go to the market before breakfast. She hasn't been home since." Mr. Bernard said. "We've talked to the police about both cases, and they're convinced that my daughters have run away together. I don't think so. We have very strong family ties."  
"What about your wife, Mr. Bernard?" Steve asked.  
"What about her?" Mr. Bernard asked.  
"Where is she?"  
"She passed away soon after Amie was born."

"Can you point me in the direction of the market Elisabeth went to. Maybe someone will know something there."  
"Yes. It's the market on the corner, just down the street." Mrs. Bernard said.  
"Thank you, both. I'm going to find both your daughters."  
"Thank you, so much, Mr. Rogers!" Mrs. Bernard said.  
"Yes, thank you!" Mr. Bernard smiled, "We owe you our gratitude."  
"It's no problem at all." Steve was led to the door and handed his coat. Then he hurried out into the rain to find the market.


	8. Chapter 8 Steve is Gone

NATASHA

"Yeah, well, it isn't like that, Bruce! You don't understand!"

"You think I don't understand! Try having a monster hidden within you all your life!"

"So? You've never had the chance to have a girl-"

"WHAT?!" The roar made Natasha run into the room, and she stared in horror, and Bruce's face began to turn green. "SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"I said you never had the chance to have a girl!"

"WARNING YOU, ARROW-MAN, HULK SNAP YOU LIKE TWIG!"

"STOP!" Natasha dashed between them, "What the hell has gotten into you two?! _Gospodi! _It's like everyone's gone insane!"

"Tasha! He-"

"No! I'm not listening to your pointless arguments. You two are sitting here doing nothing, while Steve is missing, and Tony's wife just died! You both sicken me!"

"Steve is missing?" Bruce had returned to his normal size.

"I think so. No one's seen him since two days ago. I'm going to check his apartment now, you two stay here." Natasha left the two men, hoping they wouldn't burst into a heated argument again, and hurried to the elevator. Steve's apartment was one floor below Bruce's. When the elevator reached the floor JAVIS say,

"Please wait until Captain Rogers lets you in."

"JARVIS, you know, as well as I do that _Captain Rogers _is missing and I need to search his apartment."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but Captain Rogers is not in his apartment at the moment. Please come by again later."

"Is that a fact?" Natasha asked.

"Yes."

"Well then where is he?" Natasha mumbled.

"I believe that as he was leaving he said something about Paris." Natasha paused, and then rolled her eyes.

"Great. Just perfect. JARVIS, take me back up to floor twenty-four please."

"Certainly."


	9. Chapter 9 Snow White

TONY

"Hey, Daddy! Guess what!"

"What?" Tony smiled, he was glad to hear his daughter's voice sounding better.

"Agent Oath came today. She was wooking foh you, but you wasn't here."

"Weren't. You weren't."

"Oh."

"That's okay, I can talk to Agent Oath any old time, but I don't always get to talk to you."

"She bwought me a stowy!" Aspen held up a thick picture book of fairy tales.

"That's very nice of her."

"She's vewy pwetty, Daddy. She looks like Snow White, doesn't she?"

"She does."

"Will you wead me the stowy of Snow White?"

"Sure, here, scoot over." Tony sat down on his daughter's bed and picked up the large story book and flipped to the story of Snow White. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess who had a wicked step mother."

"What's a step muddah?" Aspen asked.

"Well, if a girl's Mommy dies or her mommy and daddy get divorced, and then the daddy marries again that's the girl's step mother."

"Oh. Did Mommy die?" Tony choked on emotion.

"Yes, honey, she did." He hugged his daughter tightly.

"What happens aftah you die, daddy?"

"I don't know, honey."

"Mommy died... am I gonna get a step muddah?"

"I don't know that either, honey, probably not for a very long time."

"Are all step muddahs wicked?"

"No. Just some." Tony smiled, thinking about it.

"Like Snow White's?"

"That's right."

"Keep weading, Daddy."

"Snow White's Father died soon after he married the wicked step mother..."

"Hey..." Agent Oath whispered as she checked in on Tony again. Aspen was fast asleep, leaning against Tony, and with nothing else to do the daddy was reading the story book to himself. "Guess she was tired." Oath sat down in Tony's chair.

"Yeah, she was. She was very excited about the book you gave her, Thanks."

"Any time. My mother used to read me those stories when I was little, I figured I could pass them on."

"She compared you to Snow White. She said you were very pretty."

"That's sweet of her." There was a lull in the conversation, so Tony was able to examine Agent Oath again. She had somehow managed to tame her thick black curls into a thick bun at the back of her head. She was pale, with bright blue eyes, and ruby lips, just like Snow White. She was muscular, and tall, and the SHIELD uniform suited her.

"How are you, Mr. Stark?" She asked.

"I'm fine. My burns are healing slowly but surely."

"I meant about what happened. I meant about Mrs. Stark." _Oh God. Where do I even begin? _Every being inside him ached to hold Pepper again. Every beat of his heart just burned with unshed tears. How could Pepper be gone? It was always him doing the risky things. Pepper didn't deserve it. He did.

"I'm... I'm not sure... I'll get back to you on that." He smiled a shaky smile, and hugged his daughter tighter.

"Well. I just wanted to let you know, Bruce Banner says that the apartment is ready for you and Aspen. When you're both ready to move in he says they all can help."

"Thank you very much."

"See you around, Mr. Stark." She winked as she left.


	10. Chapter 10 Breaking In

CLINT

"Hey! Thor? Are you there?"

"Coming my friend!" Thor opened the door moments later, nearly tripping over one of Maddie's toy trains. "By Ragnarok!" Thor gasped. "I am sorry, friend. Maddie and Maggie have been playing in the living room all morning. They have their toys everywhere. Jane has been too sick, and I must make the meals, so I have had no time to clean."

"It's fine."

"Come in." Thor let Clint into his messy apartment, and together they sat down in the living room- Thor's blond haired twin daughters were racing around playing with trucks, trains, and dolls, laughing and giggling as they danced across the floor. Maddie and Maggie were both four years old, and were darling but were rather annoying too.

"So, what is up?" Thor asked.

"Steve's gone. Tash says JARVIS says he went to Paris."

"Is not Agent Bernard in Paris on vacation?"

"Yes, but don't you think it's odd Steve would go to Paris on vacation without telling anyone?" Clint asked.

"Do you not think it's odd Steve would go to Paris _for any reason_ without telling anyone?"

"Yeah. You're right. No matter the reason it's weird." Clint said.

"What do you think?"

"I think I really need to hack into Steve's apartment." Thor guffawed and Clint glared. "What?"

"You are terrible at hacking. Especially when it comes to Tony's JARVIS."

"I'm fine at hacking."

"Prove it."

"I bet you 100 dollars I could hack into JARVIS and get into Steve's apartment."

"Deal. Lets go."

"Now?"

"What is it you midgardians say? No better time than the present?"

"Alright, alright, whatever."

"Come on, Maddie, Maggie."

"Where are we going?" Maddie asked, as both girls looked up.

"Daddy is going to prove Agent Barton wrong and win a prize. Do you want to come?"

"Sure!" Both girls jumped up and followed their father out the door. Thor locked the door behind him with the key card and together all four of them entered the elevator. Thor stuck his key card in and said in a commanding tone, "Floor twenty-three." The elevator lurched and they started up.

"Floor twenty-three, sir." JARVIS said. "Please wait for Captain Rogers to let you in."

Right. Okay. He could do this. He knelt by the panel where Thor's key card was inserted and began fiddling with buttons.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but Captain Rogers is not in his apartment at the moment."

"I will wait until you give up." Thor said. Twenty whole minutes passed. Clint had pulled off the panel and was now working with the wires, it was hot in the elevator, the girls were tired and complaining, and Clint was getting frustrated. Suddenly he was shocked.

"Ow! God Dammit!" He cried. Thor growled a warning. "I mean! Gosh darn, I just hurt myself, by golly!" Suddenly the doors opened. "I did it!" And Natasha strode in.

"Hey, boys."

"Dammit." Clint muttered, but he couldn't contain his awe. "How'd you do it, Nat?!"

"Talent." She grinned. Thor was grinning too as he held out his hand.

"Pay up, Barton." Clint grumbled and pulled a greasy 100 dollar bill out of his wallet.

"I hope that grease is from ancient bacon and you get a virus." Clint snapped.

"Look, girls, Daddy won his prize!"

"Money!" Both girls clapped their hands. "Can we get a pony now?!" Thor's face fell.

"I am afraid not." That's when Clint noticed what Natasha was holding.

"What do you have there?"

"Do you want to know how I got in, Clint?" She smiled enticingly.

"You know, I'm not that interested." She glared. "I'm just kidding. How'd you get in, Tash?"

"I bypassed the security on the windows. And I found this!" She held out the wall phone from Steve's apartment, which she'd obviously ripped off the wall.

"You got a phone that everyone has in their apartments?"

"This phone has a message that explains everything. We don't have to be concerned anymore about Steve. He's just rescuing his true love from imminent death."

"That sounds cheery." Clint said.

"Indeed." Thor nodded. "Floor Twenty-two, please!" After Thor and his girls left the elevator Natasha slid her key card in and requested floor twenty one. She and Clint entered her apartment.

"So why did you grab the phone?" Clint asked.

"I figured maybe I could trace the call. But I need Stark's help."

"Tash! The man's wife just died!"

"Look, are we gonna help the Cap or not?" Clint paused.

"Fine."

"So...? A visit to Tony?"

"I guess so. A visit to Tony."


	11. Chapter 11 Tracing a Phone Call

**Author's Note: Hi, all of you have had made it to chapter eleven! For those of you who started earlier in this story's production I just wanted to let you know that I changed the amount of time Ameline's been missing from one year to one month. Also, I started using horizontal lines instead of asterisks because for some reason the asterisks weren't saving into the story. Thank you all for reading my story, your support is seriously appreciated.**

* * *

TONY

Clint and Tasha were breathless when they ran into his room. He had just finished getting dressed and was ready to leave for Avengers Tower.

"Hey." He said, "What's up?"

"Steve's missing." Natasha said.

"We're wondering if you could trace the phone call he got before he left for Paris.

"Isn't Elisabeth in Paris?" Tony asked.

"Yes, but she left a message for Steve right before he left and she kind of sounds desperate."

"Well, I might be able to, but I don't know." Tony said, "I'll have to take it back to Avengers Tower and check it out in my lab with Banner."

"Great, you pulled me over here for absolutely nothing." Clint accused Tasha.

"Right. It's all my fault." Tasha snapped, but her whole face had turned red.

"Guys. Chill. You two can help me with Aspen."

Aspen was fast asleep, but when the three Avengers entered her room she was already being woken up by another agent.

"Hey, SO." Oath said cheerfully. Tasha nodded to Oath.

"SO? I should have guessed." Tony said.

"Alright. Lets get you two back to the tower, and settled in. We need to find Steve and Ella ASAP."

* * *

He stood there examining his large living room and extravagant rooms.

"Just the way I left them." He smiled. Aspen was rubbing her eyes sleepily and staring around the apartment.

"Is dis where we ah gonna wive, Daddy?"

"Yes, my dear, it is. This used to be mommy and Daddy's home before you were born."

"It was?"

"Yeah! And now you're gonna get the best view of New York ever!"

"Can I see?" Tony lifted Aspen into his arms and carried her to her giant room with huge windows staring out over the vast expanse of New York City. "Wow! It's so big, Daddy, it wooks wike the ocean!"

"It does, doesn't it?" Tony set his daughter on her bed, and she lay down, her thick blankets puffing up all around her.

"I wuve it heah alweady, Daddy. What else is heah?"

"Well... My friends all live here. And my friend, your Uncle Thor, he has two daughters- Maddie and Maggie. They're about your age."

"I'll make new fwiends!" Aspen cried. "Dis is the best day evah!" Then she paused and looked sad. "I just..."

"What, honey? What's wrong?"

"I just wish Mommy was heah with us too." Tony pulled his daughter into a deep embrace and kissed the top of her blond curls.

"Oh, sweetheart, I do too." He whispered, with tears in his eyes.

* * *

"So... what do you think?" Tony asked Banner.

"What do I think?" Banner mumbled. "I think the call came from somewhere in Paris."

"Well, duh." Tony groaned.

"And I think it was sent by Elisabeth Bernard."

"Sweet guess, bro."

"And I think it was sent to Steve."

"Genius."

"And I also think that whoever has kidnapped Elisabeth and her sister wants to target us."

"Amazi- What?"

"I think that whoever is kidnapping Elisabeth and her sister wants to target us."

"Why do you think that?" Tony raised an eyebrow waiting for a genius explanation.

"Because, why would he kidnap both of them?"

"He likes French babes?"

"Her sister is six, idiot, also why do you keep referring to the kidnapper as a he? It could be a she?" Natasha asked.

"_She_ likes French babes?" Tony asked.

"Grow up, Tony." Clint moaned.

"You grow up!"

"Both of you, shut it, and hear me out." Banner snapped. He sighed, ran his fingers through his hair, and continued, "Somehow this person knew Steve would come looking for Elisabeth, and that we would come looking for Steve."

"Hold on. It's longer than that. Somehow they knew that Elisabeth would come looking for her sister, and in turn Steve would come looking for her."

"Right."

"That's a long string to follow. What happens if one of them doesn't look?"

"Then too bad so sad."

"Are you saying we shouldn't look?" Clint asked.

"No. Steve's already gotten the Avengers involved. We're going to have to look."

"But we don't know for sure that this is what's happening." Natasha said. "I mean, think about it logically, who would be that foolish to assume all these things are going to happen?"

"An Asgardian." Tony said.

"A scientist." Bruce smiled.

"A maniac?" Clint frowned.

"Well, I guess it could be any one of those things, but what I'm saying is... it's stupid. And this is stupid. Ella is probably fine, and Steve is just probably having a jolly good time in Paris. Ohhhhh my god I never using that word again."

"Well! I have a solution for you all!" It was Thor.

"And what's that, Mr. Foster?" Clint asked sarcastically.

"Why do we not just call Steve?"

"Oh my god!" Natasha began howling with laughter. Bruce and Tony's faces fell. Clint glared. "You boys are idiots!"

"Whatever, Mrs. Smart-ass. Just call him." Clint grumbled.


	12. Chapter 12 At least a Sign

STEVE

His phone began its pesky ring tone just as he was reaching the market. _Great. _He flipped it open, and snapped,

"What now?"

"Steve! Where the hell are you!" Natasha rambled on, a few other profanities escaping her lips as she yelled at the captain through her phone.

"Settle down! I'm in Paris!"

"Yeah, we know that much, block-head!" _Block-head? Okay..._ "Why the hell are you in Paris, Rogers? You scared the crap out of us, vanishing like that!"

"Elisabeth and her sister Ameline are missing."

"We know that too!" It was Tony. "Tell us something we don't know!"

"...It's raining...?" Steve asked. "I don't have any other information."

"Well, it sounds like you're making great progress!" Natasha's voice was layered with sacrasm.

"Natasha! I just got here!" Steve rolled his eyes.

"I don't give a damn if you flew all the way to Pluto and back, you could at least send us some sort of sign."

"Like, I don't know, Steve has gone to Pluto. Be Back soon!" Bruce added.

"Or maybe call us?" Thor suggested.

"Gosh, I'm sorry guys, I'm having a hard time hearing you, I think you're breaking up."

"To hell with this crap! I'm gonna kill you when you get back to America, Steve Rogers. Then you can be a Captain of freakin' hell."

"Sorry. I can't hear you. I'll try calling you back."

"Captain!" Tony shouted. Steve hung up. _What the heck is wrong with them all? It's like 'You did something that didn't involve us, God forbid!' _

He approached the market, and hoped and prayed that someone spoke English. Unfortunately luck was against him, and soon he was sitting on a curb wishing he had taken French in High School instead of Spanish.

"Captain?" Steve looked up to find himself face to face with SHIELD Agent Maria Hill.


	13. Chapter 13 This dream is Reality

**Tony's just starting to wake up from what seems like a bad dream to only realize that it's reality. **

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing! All reviews are appreciated, and I'm so glad you all are enjoying it. **

* * *

TONY

Tony was unable to sleep, as usual, when he heard a blood curdling scream and was out of bed in an instant, racing into Aspen's room.

"DADDY! DADDY!" Tears were streaming down her face and she was in utter hysterics. She was shaking, her arms flailing about.

"Aspen! Aspen!" He pulled her out of bed and into his arms, rocking her back and forth. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"The house is on fiah! The house is buwning! I can't get out!" She howled. "Mommy won't help me! She won't wake up!"

"It's alright, Aspen. I'm here! You're safe! It's fine!" Tony gasped.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Aspen clutched his shirt tightly with her fists and sobbed into his shoulder. "It was so scawy." Tony carried his daughter into the kitchen and put the tea pot on the burner to make her some tea. As he waited for it to boil he sat down on the sofa with her and rocked her back and forth. "Daddy...?" Aspen breathed, her breath still was shaky, but she had calmed down. "Mommy used to sing to me when I had bad dweams." Tony tried to remember some songs Pepper sang to her, but none came to mind. No... he remembered one.

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss _

_Every morning you greet me_

_Small and white, clean and bright_

_you look happy to greet me. _

_Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow,_

_bloom and grow forever. _

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_

_bless my homeland forever. _

The tea pot was whistling, so Tony pulled it off the stove and poured Aspen her cup of tea. As he let it cool she whispered,

"Your voice is nice, Daddy."

"Thank you, honey."

"Can I sweep in your bed tonight?" Tony sighed.

"Of course." He smiled, kissing her on the forehead. After Aspen finished her tea they crawled back into bed, and Aspen was fast asleep within minutes. But Tony lay awake, tears rolling down his cheeks, as the song he had just sung- Pepper's favorite song- played over and over and over again in his head.


	14. Chapter 14 Rescue your Girlfriend

**I'm sorry. I had to say spangled array. You know I did. I just had to. My sister made fun of me but I don't care. **

* * *

STEVE

"Agent Hill! What are you doing here?"

"Same as you. We're getting your girlfriend out of this mess." Steve's face heated up when she called Ella his girlfriend, but he nodded.

"Do you know who kidnapped her and Ameline?"

"Yes. We think it's a group of SHIELD haters so to speak. Terrorists, I guess you could call them."

"Who would hate SHIELD? SHIELD protects."

"Some people think SHIELD keeps too many secrets." Maria said.

"SHIELD does." Steve snorted.

"Well, for the good of the public, yes. We need to submerge them slowly into the facts that aliens exist and some want to kill us, and besides that other _worlds _exist. Asgard, for example. This group in particular was planning on kidnapping an agent and demanding some of our secrets for her."

"How did they know she and Ameline were sisters? How did they know she would come?"

"I don't know. My guess is espionage, of course. There's probably someone on the inside."

"Of SHIELD?"

"I would guess so. Elisabeth likes to talk about her sister, doesn't she?"

"She does." Steve nodded. Ameline was Elisabeth's pride and joy.

"So someone on the inside alerted a group in Paris, then made sure Elisabeth found out about Ameline's disappearance. We got the ransom call today. They want the ability to hack into SHIELD's files."

"Not going to happen." Steve swerved into a nearby public building to the bathroom, and when he came out he was in full spangled array.

"Alright, Captain. Follow me back to base, we're gonna trace that call."


	15. Chapter 15 Do you really-?

NATASHA

Steve was off rescuing his damsel in distress, Bruce was creating a new form of bullet proof vest in the lab above, Tony was settling in with Aspen, Thor and Jane were at a doctor's appointment for the baby, and Natasha was left to watch the twins, who were running around her apartment screaming about a dragon chasing them.

_I wonder what Clint is doing. _Tasha couldn't get his smile out of her mind, and for a little while she had thought she was going absolutely insane. _I bet he's on the top surveying the city. I wish I could be up there with him... _

"Miss Tasha!" Maddie screamed, "Maggie shocked me!"

"I'm sure it was an accident." Natasha sighed.

"Don't be stupid, Maddie, shocks just happen." Maggie said with authority.

"Why don't you two play nice?" Tasha sighed. Suddenly there was a beeping sound to announce the elevator.

"Is Daddy home?!" Both girls cried. Tasha examined the video.

"No, girls, it's just Mr. Barton."

"Oh..." The two girls remained in the living room while Tasha invited Clint to sit at the table in the dining room.

"I'm so glad you're here." Tasha smiled.

"Where else would I be?" Clint asked.

"On the roof. Eating pie without me."

"I can hardly _breath _without you, Tasha." Clint sighed. Tasha felt the fear bubbling up in her chest. _What does that mean?_ _Is that fear, or is it... something else. I feel so strange. _But he was right, he was always right. She only just realized how her life seemed complete only when he was in the picture. Them doing something away from the other seemed utterly impossible and inconceivable. They were a team. She realized she was staring at him, into his deep eyes, and shook herself.

"Tash?" He asked. "Are you alright?" She paused, taking a deep breath.

"No." She said. "No I'm not."

"Why-?"

"Because I'm in love with you." _Oh Gospodi. I just said it. I just said it. What have I done? What will he think? What can I do? _But before any more terrified thoughts could enter her heart and brain he was kissing her. The fear vanished and instead her chest was filled with a giddy emotion she didn't recognize. _I'm in love. _She thought. _I've never been in love before..._Yes, she had. She'd always been in love, ever since she'd met the archer. Ever since she'd met Clint Barton.

"Miss Tasha!" Maddie and Maggie came bounding up behind them and they split apart, Tasha still clung to his collar, and he was still holding her shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"I'm-"

"Maybe, we should do this later." Clint smiled, and winked and Natasha felt butterflies in her heart. _What is happening to me? _"How about we have some lunch?" Clint cried. Natasha let go of his collar but squeezed his hand gratefully. She stared after him longingly as he pulled out the bread and peanut butter, the girls following him eagerly, chanting for grape jelly.

* * *

Clint? Are you out there?" Natasha tiptoed out onto the top of the building, holding two bowls in her hands.

"I'm over here." His legs were dangling off the edge as usual, he looked up at her, his bright smile making her grin.

"I brought pie."

"You're the best."

"Scoot over." She sat down next to him and handed him his bowl.

"What kind?"

"Dutch Apple."

"This is delicious!" Clint said with his mouthful.

"Clint." Natasha set her bowl aside and stared at her partner intently.

"What?"

"Look at me." He set his bowl down, swallowed, and turned, smiling.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you really...?"

"Do I really what?"

"Love me? For real?" In that moment she felt so vulnerable, like she was revealing everything that plagued her- all her doubt, her fears, and her frustrations. It was almost like they were there, raw and real, for Clint to see.

"Natasha Romanoff." Clint put on a dead serious expression. "I would die." He leaned in closer. "For you." Then she found herself in his arms. His mouth tasted of cinnamon, and his warmth filled her whole body with joy. Clint loved her. That's all she ever needed. She could finally relax. She could finally find a place in this dark, horrible world. That world that always seemed to hate, to despise her. She had found her place with him- forever. Now she could finally settle in.


	16. Chapter 16 Escape

ELISABETH

"Wake up!" Ella gently pulled her sister, Amie, into her arms and kissed her forehead. She hadn't gotten enough food in the past few days, but now Ella could finally break them out.

"What's happening?" Ameline muttered in French.

"Sit here. I'm going to get us out. I'm going to distract the guard, don't worry, and don't be afraid. It'll only take a minute. These jerks are all lazy computer geeks. They have no idea what they're getting themselves into." She pulled her light hair out of it's disgusting braid, and smoothed it out around her shoulders. Then unzipping the top of her shirt slightly, and moistening her lips, she strode towards the entrance of their prison cell.

"Bonjour!" She whispered. The guard looked up. "If you come here, I'll make your time worth it." She smiled, hoping it looked enticing and not freakish in the strange light. The guard came nearer, looking uncertain. He was heavyset- overweight. His thick black curls were plastered with sweat, and his eyes looked concerned. The gun in his hands shook, and as most amateurs, his finger was on the trigger- luckily safety appeared to be on. "_Tu t'appelle comment_?"

"Antony." He said.

"Antony. I'll give you an experience you could never imagine even in your wildest dreams." _Wow. That was really stupid. _She hated the words and the tone of her voice was despicable. On top of that they weren't even that good. But he was a boy, and he was innocent in the affairs of bribery, and trickery. The moment he began unlocking the cage Elisabeth began readying her muscles for an easy fight.

The instant the door swung upon Elisabeth spun into action, giving him a few good kicks in the groin, and then smacked him in the head with the heel of her three inch red shoes- gifts from her grandmother. It was only a matter of moments, but he lay on the ground unconscious.

"Ameline! _Allons_!" She led her sister through the building, hoping she wouldn't meet anyone else. Of course, luck was against her. She met two guards down the corridor to the upper levels. Gasping, she left Ameline standing where she was and went into full SHIELD agent mode. One of them managed to slam the butt of their rifle into her ribcage and she screamed in pain. Broken rib, probably. The other managed to give her a nasty cut across the cheek; blood spilled into her mouth and down her neck, and her side hurt like hell, but she grabbed one of the rifles and her sister's hand, and they kept running.

_Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. _They froze at the end of another hallway right before the stairs, a tall young man was standing there.

"If you move I will shoot you're bloody brains out!" She screamed in French. He ran. _Not in front of my baby sister! _She pulled the trigger. Ameline screamed in horror.

"Don't look, Ameline! Just keep running." They ran up the stairs and found themselves in a room full of windows. The sunlight burned their eyes, but they kept running straight towards the door.

"Stop!" An authoritative voice cried in French. They froze and turned slowly. "We will not hesitate to kill you." A tall man in a suit, surrounding by four young men around the same age as Antony was standing at the end of the long empty room. The four young men had guns trained on her and her sister. The man switched to English.

"Miss SHIELD agent..." he smiled, "tsk...tsk...tsk... You tried so hard. You will not be able to escape this facility until your ransom has been payed." Elisabeth growled. She assessed the situation. The hackers were mostly all wimps- there was one muscle man, but he didn't look very well trained, his hands were shaking as he held the gun. She made a last minute decision, and she pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the muscle-man in the kneecap and he fell, screaming.

"Kill her! We only need one of them!" But Elisabeth was already leaping towards them, and was on them in minutes. A bullet grazed her shoulder, but she kept right on, until only one was left- the man in the suit.

"You aren't getting any SHIELD secrets today, Monsieur." She hissed, then slammed the butt of a rifle down on his forehead. Gasping, and clutching her shoulder, with one arm, she slowly walked back towards her sister who had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Ameline." She whispered in French. Ameline couldn't reply. "Lets get out of here."

They opened the doors to behold the bright sun, and a group of SHIELD agents, their guns trained right on them.

* * *

**Alright, all of you who made it to chapter sixteen. Congratulations. (I mean, these aren't really chapters they're more like sections, but Oh well). I just made a decision that has been plaguing me all day- I've decided to change my ship for Steve from the OC to Hill. Not too big, seeing as nothing has happened between Steve and Ella, but it made sense for the storyline that Ella stay in Paris. Besides- I've been reading Captain Hill fics and I really like it. :) We'll see how it goes. **


	17. Chapter 17 Apps and Fish in the Sea

MARIA

When they walked through the doors, she quickly flicked her hand to motion to the agents to lower their weapons.

"Agent Bernard! Are you alright? Medics!" She cried.

"I'm fine!" The agent whispered as two medical personnel came forward, forcing her to come with them and to sit down on the curb so they could examine her and her sister. Maria watched as her men entered the building quietly and quickly, but remained behind to hear what Steve had to say to Agent Bernard.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped when she saw Cap.

"I was here to save you and your sister."

"Well you were absolutely no help at all." Elisabeth hissed. Steve looked taken aback, and Maria winced. _Ouch. _Elisabeth sighed. "I'm sorry, Steve, that's unfair of me."

"You just need to rest." Elisabeth nodded but she looked unsure.

"I need to stay here." She said suddenly.

"What?"

"I need to stay in Paris. I can't leave Ameline, and I can't leave father and grandmother after what's just happened."

"Are you sure..." Steve asked, "That's what you want?"

"Yes."

"I can call into SHIELD and see if they need anyone stationed here." Maria suggested, interrupting their conversation.

"I would like that." Agent Bernard looked up at Steve with a sad smile. "Maybe we can keep in touch." She said.

"Yeah... maybe." But the Captain looked doubtful.

* * *

"Sounds like you lost her, Cap." Maria said as Steve sat down on the curb, for the second time that day.

"I don't know what happened. I thought we had something good."

"Sometimes things just fall apart."

"Am I too old fashioned, Hill?" He asked. She smiled.

"No. You're just the right mix of gentlemanly and respectful."

"I'm glad to hear it." He frowned. "At least... it wasn't too serious."

"Maybe a couple days locked up can make people change their minds." Maria said. Captain A shrugged and shook his head again. "Ah well." She said, "At least there are plenty of more fish in the ocean- or whatever they say."

"You're right. I'm over thinking this. I just got back in the... 'dating' game, I've got plenty of time ahead of me to meet girls."

"That's the spirit." Maria knew her voice didn't sound as enthusiastic as it should have, but ever since she saw the Cap she'd been having mixed feelings. So she'd taken the mission in Paris to avoid him, and then she remembered that Ella was his sort of girlfriend the moment she saw him, and she wanted to die. She looked up at the Captain again and saw that even though he sound encouraged, his eyes were sad.

"It's just hard." He said. "Because I'm... I don't know anything about this time period. I mean, I've been here a few years, but... it's been hard. The others have tried teaching me some of the basic stuff... but..." He held out his phone. "Can't figure out anything about this thing." Maria took the ancient phone out of Steve's big hand and flipped it open.

"This thing is like ten years old." She said.

"Yeah... Tony tried to get me to figure out the...ummm... the wise-phones...?" Maria pressed her hand against her lips, trying not to laugh.

"Smart phone." She grinned down at him. "They're really easy once you get the hang of them." She pulled out her own and turned it on, typing in the password quickly. As she did she sat down next to him and he looked over her shoulder at her background picture.

"Who's that with you?" He asked, gesturing to the dark haired young man with a dashing smile standing next to Maria in the photo.

"That's my cousin, John." Maria said. "So, see. This is your home screen."

"There are so many buttons."

"Each one means a different thing. Like this, it's disguised as a drawing game, but it's actually my SHIELD emergency confidential phone call. This here, is my music app. I can play any music I like that I sync from my computer. This is-" Her cheeks turned red, knowing that he knew the phone in her hand was work-issued and for work only, "Angry Birds."

"Angry birds?"

"It's a game...about angry birds." She pointed to another one quickly. "This is the phone, so you click on it and you can dial any number in. If you click on this button it takes you to your programmed contacts. So I've got Natasha, Juliette, John... here's you." _**The Cap. :) **__Oh God. Why? _

"So... what about all the other app things?" He asked. Maria quickly went back, not even daring to look up at him.

"This is my SHIELD emergency locater. This is my writing pad, so I can write little notes on it and stuff-"

"Agent Hill!" Maria looked up quickly. "We're ready to get out of here. The Police and the Bernards are on their way for Agent Bernard and Ameline."

"Thank you." Maria looked up at the Cap. She felt embarrassed for not overseeing the finish of the mission and being distracted by Captain Rogers' troubles. "You catching a ride back to the US of A with us?" She tried smiling, but she was sure it looked more like a sad and desperate attempt.

"Sure, though Natasha threatened to murder me when I got back." Maria laughed.

"Sounds like Natasha."

Maria watched as Steve said goodbye to Elisabeth. He was too polite to just walk by her.

"I'm sorry, Steve. This is best." She was hugging her sister tightly.

"I get it." Steve sighed.

"No. You don't. I'm sorry."

"Elisabeth, you once said you couldn't breath. I once thought it hurt to be away from you. But I see now we can just be friends."

_**I **__can't breathe. _Maria thought.

_"_Friends. Thanks. I'm glad." Steve shook her hand and then followed Maria back to the camp and the planes that would take them home.

"Maria?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"How was that?"

"It was good, Ste... Cap. It was good." She couldn't look at him, she was trying too hard to remind herself that this was all strictly business.


	18. Chapter 18 Don't Feel and Forget

TONY

"Hey!" He nearly crashed into Oath when he came around the corner of one of the lower floors of Avengers Tower. She gasped, but smiled when she saw him.

"Hi, Mr. Stark! How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks. What are you doing here?"

"Tasha asked me to come. She and Jane and I are going to go meet Maria at the helicarrier. She's coming back from a mission and we were all going to go out for coffee. Jane of course is just gonna have a smoothie or something." She said quickly.

"So Maria was gone?"

"Yeah. She had a mission in France or something."

"France?" Tony asked. "Steve's in France."

"Yeah! Isn't that funn-"

"Steve!"

"Don't want to talk right now Stark." Steve threw his shield on a nearby sofa and collapsed on another.

"Did you find Elisabeth?"

"I did. She's safe. Everything's fine. Leave me alone."

"Where is she?"

"She's with her parents and sister in Paris." Steve said. "I don't want to talk right now."

"Did she...?" Tony looked over at Oath in awe, "Did she dump you, Steve?"

"None of your business!" Steve sat up quickly, and glared at him. "I don't want to talk to you right now! Leave me alone!"

"Come on. She's just one girl out of thousands upon thousands." Tony said. "You can't give up after just dating one girl from this time period."

"Stark, I said leave me alone. What part of that sentence do you not understand?" Steve held up his fist. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Please, I can take you."

"Mr. Stark..." Oath's voice held warning, but Tony's held taunting, and Steve was pissed.

"Right." Steve turned away, but Tony hit home.

"But you're right... I mean, you're ninety years old, wouldn't want to hurt those joints more then they already are. Oh I forgot. You're not ninety. Because if you really were you'd be in the ground with Grandma Peggy."

"Son of a bitch!" Steve was on Tony in seconds. Oath screamed. Tony hardly even tried fighting back.

"ROGERS!" It was Tasha. Steve looked up. "Enough! Get off of him. What's your problem?" She pulled Tony out from under Steve, as the Captain leaned back against the sofa, letting his anger slowly melt away. Tony's nose was bleeding and the area around one of his eyes was already starting to swell up. His lip was split, and there was a bruise forming on his other cheek.

"Are you alright?" Oath knelt to help him.

"I'm fine." But it felt like hell.

"Here." Clint appeared on the scene with paper towels for Tony's nose bleed.

"Thanks." Tony took them graciously as he watched the rest of the scene unfold.

"You said you were going to kill me when I got back." Steve said.

"Well, I'm not going to." Natasha replied. "I'm just glad you're alright. Next time let us know where you're going so we don't have to break phones off your wall."

"Ummmm...? Okay?"

"Now. I've got a girls night out date or something like that. If I come back and you boys have burnt down the tower and killed each other I'm going to pull you all out of hell and kill you again, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Steve sighed.

"Yes, mom." Tony sneered.

"Shush up, Stark." Clint snapped.

"You." Tasha grabbed Clint's collar and kissed him softly on the lips. Tony and Steve's mouths both dropped open. Oath smiled. "Make sure these assholes don't burn down Avengers Tower."

"On it, Nat." Clint grinned and kissed her again. Natasha, followed by Oath, left the room via the elevator.

"When did that start happening?" Steve asked.

"Hmm? Oh. Yesterday." Clint grinned like a lovesick lunatic and Tony felt like he was going to vomit. He needed Pepper, standing up slowly he stumbled to the elevator and pressed the up button. He had to get back upstairs. He had to get back to his apartment.

"I'm gonna find Bruce and ask him if he'd look at your face, Tony." Clint said.

"No. I'm fine."

"No I really think Bruce should look at it."

"I'm fine."

"I really think it's a good idea too-" Cap began.

"I'm fine! Really!" Tony shouted. His eyes were blurring, and he couldn't let them see him. He dodged Clint's questions into the elevator, and slipped his key card in.

"Floor twenty-five please." Tears pushed their way through his shut eyes and down his cheeks. _Oh God, why? Pepper..._

He stumbled into his apartment and to his bar, grabbing the first alcoholic beverage that was in view, his whiskey. He didn't even bother pouring himself a glass. Aspen would be at Thor and Jane's apartment all afternoon so he collapsed on the couch with his bottle and turned on the TV. He had to forget. He had to forget everything.


	19. Chapter 19 Is it someone we know?

**Hello Friends! This chapter did not go where I wanted it to go in regards to talking about Tony, but this story goes where ever it wants to go so I'm just letting it flow along. **

**BTW! Maddie and Maggie (the names), as Jane says are totally based off of "Asgardian" names (AKA Norse Mythology). Thor has two sons- Modi and Magni. **

**Anyways, enjoy chapter nineteen. I think we need to start working on Tony's emotions... so the next few chapters might be depressing. **

* * *

JANE

"So, what happens if you have twins again?" Darcy asked. She brushed her dark hair away from her eyes and took a sip of the blended mocha in front of her.

"If I have twins again I will die. I do not want to push two babies out in one night ever again. EVER." Jane shook her head, looking at the two higher level agents who had joined them- Maria Hill, and Natasha Romanoff. They both seemed lost in thought. Juliette Oath, Natasha's "apprentice", so to speak, was beaming, excited to be a part of these monthly lady dates now.

"When are you due?" She asked. Her childish smile vanished and was replaced with a look of absolute seriousness.

"November." Jane smiled. "Thor wants it to be a boy."

"Oooh! Got any names in mind?" Darcy asked.

"I don't know. Thor wants a Asgardian name. Of course, Maddie and Maggie are modeled after Asgardian names... but Thor wants a total Asgardian name."

"What about you?" Darcy turned and looked at Natasha. Jane and Juliette both followed Darcy's gaze.

"What?" Natasha jumped.

"What about you?" Darcy asked.

"What about me?" Natasha asked. _Yeah. What in the name of heaven is she talking about?_

"When are you going to have a baby?"

"What?" Natasha gasped, Jane laughed. Juliette's eyes widened in wonder. "Never!"

"What about hawk-guy? Does he agree with that statement?" Jane asked.

"Who said-? Oath!" Natasha turned to Oath with a murderous glare. "I thought I could have full confidence in you to not tell all these gossips about me and Clint!"

"So it is true!" Jane gasped, a grin on her face.

"It's not funny!"

"I didn't say it was funny." Darcy said. "I knew it was gonna happen since the day I met you two."

"Right."

"No! I did. Cross my heart and hope to die. What do you think, Maria? Did you know it?"

"Huh? Know it...? What?" Maria looked up quickly, nearly spilling her coffee.

"Did you know Clint and Tasha would get together?"

"Together...? Uh... maybe. Right... sure... I don't know..." She stared off into the distance again and all the ladies looked at each other with grins.

"Maria!" Juliette sang. "Mariaaaaa!"

"What?!" Maria snapped.

"Who is it?!" Darcy gasped. "Who are you thinking about?"

Maria glared and spat out, "Work! And whoever you ladies think I'm thinking about I'm not thinking about him."

"Oh my god! Is it someone we know?" Jane asked. Natasha was grinning.

"Dammit." Maria hissed.

"It is!" Natasha whispered.

"It is absolutely not-!"

"Is it Dr. Banner?" Juliette asked.

"No!" Maria snorted.

"Is it... Tony?" Jane asked.

"No!"

"What about Phil?" Natasha asked.

"What?! No!"

"It can't be-?" Darcy began.

"Is it Steve Rogers!?" Jane squealed.

"...Pfft! No!"

"You hesitated." Natasha pointed at Maria immediately.

"I did not!"

"Maria's a liar! Maria's a liar!" Darcy sang.

"A bad one too." Natasha squinted at her fellow agent. "Do you need to go through training again?"

"Do you really like Captain America, Maria?" Juliette asked.

"I. Do. Not!" Maria cried.

"Do to! Do to!" Darcy said.

"Oh shut up!" Maria hissed. Jane could see the fury boiling in her and she raised her hand to make Darcy shut up.

"Lets talk about something else. Lady's night is supposed to be peaceful not murderous."

"Thank you." But Maria couldn't concentrate on anything else for the rest of that evening.


	20. Chapter 20 The First Trial of Stark

**Welcome to chapter twenty you awesome fanfic readers and writers. I think this is a marking point of greatness. The sad thing is I don't think this story is going to be done for a long while... Ah well... This is going to be one of those with millions of chapters I think, but at least they're short chapters... Anyways! Thanks for surviving through this entire thing to depressing chapter twenty!**

* * *

TONY

"Tony?" Tony groaned. "Let me in, asshole."

"Barton? What the hell...?" Tony fell off the sofa onto a pile of newspapers. His head was pounding. Some sort of noise felt like it was burrowing holes into his brain. "What the hell is going on?" Tony slammed against a wall, and then finally made it to the door, where he clicked the open button. Barton was in his apartment only a few seconds later.

"Tony... There's vomit all over your bathroom floor." Clint said, his voice sounded calm, but Tony didn't care. Everything hurt. It was all coming back to him. "You do know you're daughter is coming home in an hour and your house is the most disgusting mess I've ever seen and you're as drunk as... as... I don't even know what, you're so drunk?"

"I don't know..." Tony collapsed on the sofa again, hoping the noise would go away.

"Has your TV been on all night?" Clint asked. There was a soft sound and the noise vanished.

"Thanks..."

"Tony." Clint paused. "Tony." Tony barely heard him, and suddenly what felt like a whole bucket of cold water was splashing down on his face.

"Holy shit!" Tony shot off the sofa, fell on top of the coffee table which promptly broke in two, and grabbed the cord to the TV, for leverage, which made it fall over and let out a sickening crunch. Then Tony realized the sickening crunch was his leg.

"HOLY GOD!" The words turned into a scream. Clint hissed a profanity, and then he cried,

"Don't worry, Tony! I'm gonna get Bruce." He was at the door, calling Dr. Banner to Tony's apartment. Only moments later he was calling Thor to tell him to watch Aspen a little while longer. Tony was wailing like a baby.

"Mother of everything! Someone kill me! Just kill me now! Pleaseee, Oh God!"

"Bruce is coming. I'm gonna try and get this TV off of you, alright?"

"Just end it!" Tony gasped.

"Oh shut up." Clint grabbed the TV and pushed it up. Tony screamed. Clint ignored him. "This is why you don't get such big ass TVs, idiot."

"It's not my fault you decided to dump cold water on me... you... asshole! Where the hell is Bruce?!" The elevator beeped just at that moment and Clint rushed to let Bruce in. But it wasn't Bruce.

"Clint! I've been looking every where for you- Oh my god!" Tony gritted his teeth when he heard Natasha. "What the hell happened?"

"Tony's drunk." Clint sighed.

"Not anymore." Tony groaned. "I think you broke it out of me."

"This is really bad, Clint." Tasha looked horrified. "This is really bad."

"Where is he?"

"Bruce. Thank goodness." Clint pointed to Tony and Bruce was at his side in a minute.

"Oh my god." He breathed. "What happened?"

"I was drunk."

"Why is it." Steve joined them. "That every time you begin a story it starts like that- Lord have mercy!"

"Why don't you idiots do something-" Bruce touched his leg. "USEFUL! WHAT THE HELL, BRUCE!?"

"Okay... I think we're going to need to call an ambulance."

"Shit."


	21. Chapter 21 The Muffins of Distraction

THOR

"Alright, girls, I have made muffins!"

"YAY!"

"Is your daddy a good cook?" Aspen asked Maddie and Maggie.

"Yes. Daddy always bakes good muffins and cake. Mommy does the cooking." The girls all sat at the table while Thor served them their muffins.

"Daddy." Maggie said. "Aspen wants a pony too."

"Well, my daughters, unfortunately we have no room for a pony. Especially with your baby brother or sister coming quite soon."

"But we don't want a baby we want a pony!" Maddie cried. Aspen nodded enthusiastically while taking a large bite out of the blueberry muffins. Suddenly Thor's phone rang.

"Hello. This is Thor Odinson."

"Thor!" It was Clint.

"Clint! How are things? Aspen was just wondering a little while ago when she can come home."

"Dude, I'm sorry. We're taking Tony to the hospital."

"What in all of Yggdrasil happened?!" Thor gasped.

"He was drunk."

"This sounds familiar."

"The TV fell on this leg. Totally shattered, or something. Bruce is freaking out. He just called an ambulance."

"By Odin!" Thor gasped.

"Umm... right. So. Aspen could stay with you... or..."

"I just baked muffins in the oven, the girls are feasting as of now. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Just tell Aspen her dad got called into work. We don't want to worry her. She's been having nightmares since Pepper died."

"I noticed."

"Thanks, bro."

"You are welcome."

"Bye!"

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Maddie asked. Aspen looked up with fear.

"Nothing, dears. Mr. Stark just got called away for work."

"Oh..." Aspen looked crestfallen.

"How about!" Thor cried, "After we eat our muffins we watch the television!"

"YAY!"


	22. Chapter 22 Don't die Young-Fix now

OATH

"Mr. Stark! Hello?" Oath watched as the billionaire opened his eyes and blinked.

"What happened?" He asked groggily.

"Well..." Oath sighed, looking down him, she needed to give this to him gently if he didn't remember. "You were drunk."

"Oh. That explains everything." Mr. Stark began sitting up, and Oath wasn't sure what to do, but fortunately Dr. Banner jumped forward.

"No! Absolutely not and under no circumstances are you to move right now."

"What the-?"

"Hey, Tony. How are you feeling?" Clint asked.

"Guys. I'm not pregnant or handicapped. I'm fine."

"Pregnant? Of course not. Handicapped..." Bruce trailed off.

"Oh my god! Did I lose my legs?"

"No!" Oath interjected. "You did not! You broke your leg, and everything is going to be absolutely fine." She tried to put on her best soothing voice. "Everything is going to be great!" Tony frowned.

"...I remember now..." he glared at Clint. "I felt like my shin was being torn off my knee."

"Yeah..." Clint took a step back. "It looks pretty bad too."

"So what's this about handicapped? Please tell me that I'm not going to be confined to a wheelchair forever."

"No. But probably for a good many months."

"Fabulous."

"I'm going to suggest you hire someone to help you get through your daily tasks, cooking breakfast, tidying your apartment-" Bruce was interrupted.

"Speaking of which, I called a whole cleaning crew and they've completely scrubbed and tidied the whole thing, so it's fine for now. I made sure they did the bathroom three times over. How much whiskey did you drink, Tony?"

"None of your-"

"It is our business. Or at least mine." Bruce snapped. "I'm banning you from all alcoholic beverages. They're not good for you. You just nearly had a heart attack, I'm pretty sure. You're also showing signs of early liver failure, which, in case you didn't know, is not good. To put on top of that, you need to move on. You have a daughter and a life. You can't just sit on your couch all day and kill yourself via intoxication."

"I could."

"But you can't. Which is another reason why we're hiring a 'care-taker' for you. She'll help you stay away from alcohol." Bruce was scribbling something on a clip board. Tony sighed. Oath looked around. Everyone looked dead serious. So this alcohol thing was really a problem? Poor Mr. Stark. _It really goes to show that the people with the money aren't always that much better off. _

"So who will be my new 'care-taker'?" Tony asked.

"She'll be SHIELD approved and she'll actually probably end up being one of the SHIELD counselors."

"Oh. Can I see the list?"

"No. You're not allowed to. We as a team have to choose who will be best for you." Steve said.

"Of course, it's not the final call. Coulson will make the final decision."

"Phil? Great. Maybe he'll choose someone who's hot." Tony said. "At least I'll have something nice to look at."

"Tony. You have to remember that Phil isn't just your friend anymore. He's the director of SHIELD, and he has to make the decisions that are right for those within SHIELD, including yourself." Natasha sighed.

"Whatever you say." Tony closed his eyes, and Oath watched as he tried to relax. She looked back over to his heart monitor and said softly,

"His heart rate is going down... he's asleep."

"Good." Bruce nodded to her. "You did a good job in controlling the situation during the surgery. I'd like to talk to you more on that matter."

"I-" Oath felt pride burn within her. Dr. Banner was the most renowned doctor in the whole world, but... She looked over at her SO, who was nodding and smiling. "I would love to."

"Good. Alright. Lets all head back to the tower and let Tony sleep. Maybe we can send someone to take Aspen to him while we choose a care-taker."

* * *

**The first trial- his broken leg- has pushed Tony's depression and new alcohol problem to the open. **

**But of course, the first trial opens to many new ones...**


	23. Chapter 23 Professional and Stubborn

CLINT

"This one's hot." Darcy pointed to the profile of a tall, red haired woman with thick lips and blue eyes.

"Absolutely not." Steve shook his head. "Too unprofessional."

"How about we pick an ugly one, just to spite him." Clint suggested.

"Agent Barton! No one is ugly! Everyone's beautiful in their own way!" Jane cried. Thor nodded his approval to this comment. Clint laughed. Natasha smacked him hard on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"You're an asshole." Natasha chided. Clint just grinned in reply.

"How about we pick one for her professional profile instead of her picture?" Steve switched to a word view and began reading off names. "Agent Lillian James... Agent Danielle Jacobs... Doctor Ann Gregory... hmm... She's got a doctorate in physical therapy, and a doctorate in counseling. She's also a trained nurse."

"What does her introduction say?" Clint asked, genuinely curious. Steve pulled up the page and began to read allowed.

"'Hello! I'm Doctor Ann Gregory and as you know I work for SHIELD as a counselor and a physical therapist. I might be just the doctor you're looking for. I work with my patients each day, or every other day depending on their needs. Though I am assigned to particular people by SHIELD Director Coulson, I'm often times available for regular counseling or physical therapist sessions with any other patients who need it.'"

"Sounds perfect for Tony." Clint said.

"Blah. Blah. Blah!" Darcy said. "Scroll down the biography part."

"'I was born and raised in Seattle, WA. My mom and dad split up when I was only eight, (and not quietly at all), which is what got me interested in counseling. I had no siblings, and unlike general divorces, my dad was the one who won custody over me. My mom moved to LA so Dad and I were on our own. I went to school at a few various schools throughout the Unites States. I always stand up for what I believe in, and I don't let people boss me around. I'm very stubborn-'"

"Yep. She's perfect." Natasha said.

"'And I love working with kids as well as adults.'"

"PICTURE!" Darcy screamed. "I want to see a picture!"

"Fine. Fine." Steve clicked back until he was back at the picture section and searched Doctor Ann Gregory. He zoomed in on her image. She was a very professional looking, African American young woman. Her dark hair was pulled back in a tight bun, she smiled gently in the photo, and she looked very nice. She wore a white dress shirt, with a black skirt, and held a clip board. Her eyes shone with excitement.

"I've heard of her." Bruce said, finally. "And I've seen her around. The staff say she works wonders."

"Well... I think it's time to send an email to Director Coulson." Clint grabbed the keyboard and began typing furiously.


	24. Chapter 24 The Meeting Begins

**Hey, everyone! I just wanted to say sorry for not posting much in the last week or something... I've been studying for finals. My finals are next week, so I'll get back to writing as soon as they're over. Until then, hopefully this will tide you over. **

**Thanks, all!**

* * *

TONY

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?!" Tony shrieked. Natasha was sitting calmly on his sofa, watching the news on the tiny portable television Clint had brought in for Tony.

"Waiting for you to get your ass out of bed." Natasha appeared to not notice that Tony was just wearing his boxer shorts as he rolled around in his wheelchair. Either she didn't notice, pretended not to, or didn't care. The last one being most obvious. While he rolled in the kitchen to get some coffee she was still sitting watching TV. Tony reached for the coffee pot, but found he couldn't reach it. There was no way he was going to be able to reach the cups either.

"Here, let me get that for you, Tony." Clint grabbed Tony's favorite blue mug, and the ugly orange one and poured two cups of coffee.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" Tony groaned. Clint was wearing a stained t-shirt and pajama pants with monkeys all over them. He shrugged, handed Tony the disgusting orange mug and walked away to sit next to Tasha. The toilet flushed and out of the bathroom came Thor Odinson, with Tony's sponge and Aspen's pink rubber duck.

"Behold! The puppet show of the fight between the monster and the innocent sponge!" He cried.

"Put those back!" Tony snapped, wheeling as fast as he could with one hand, (which wasn't fast at all) towards the god. The door to Aspen's room opened and shut quietly and out came Steve.

"Aspen's still asleep, so I think we're good. Hi, Tony."

"What the hell are you all doing in my apartment!?" Tony cried. There was a ding, and Thor ran to answer the elevator and then the door. In came Bruce, Agent Oath, Jane, Agent Hill, and Director Coulson himself.

"Hello, Mr. Stark." Phil grinned. "You're going to have to get dressed."

Tony was too tired to pay attention to anyone's babbling in the elevator on their way to one of the upper floors, supposedly a meeting floor. Clint was pushing him around, and Natasha was holding onto the guys arm and chatting up a storm about the usage of carrot peelers as weapons, which was disturbing.

Bruce and Agent Oath were talking about setting bones. Phil and Thor were discussing the growth rate in the number of field agents, Jane listening intently, and Steve and Maria Hill were sitting in awkward silence. This last bit intrigued Tony.

"Hey guys." He directed this towards the two. "What are you talking about?"

"Talking about? Err... Nothing." Maria looked over at Steve, but didn't look into his eyes.

"Yeah. Nothing really." Steve stuffed his hands in his pocket, which was unusual for the old-fashioned "perfect gentleman".

"I know. Lets play a game." Tony smiled with sarcasm in his voie, "I'm thinking of a super boring pair of people."

"Fine. What should we talk about?" Maria looked up at Steve expectantly.

"I don't know."

"How about SHIELD regulations."

"Booooring." Tony groaned.

"Fine. How's life, Maria?" _Woah. _Maria's eyebrows shot up when she heard the Cap call her by her first name, but it seemed to pull a rare smile out of her and she nodded.

"It's alright. Work's tough. I had to go in yesterday because my boss," she looked at Phil pointedly, but the director wasn't paying attention, "needed my signature on some boring transactions and other paperwork."

"You had to go in on a Saturday?" Steve's eyes were lit up, "Who do you work for again? SHIELD? That's a shocker." They both grinned.

"Yeah, well. That's life." Maria said. "How's life treating you, Steve?" She asked.

"Alright. I think I'm going to join a gym." Maria laughed out loud. "I'm serious!" Steve held up his arm and made a fist. "I think I lost a pound or two of muscle weight in the past week."

"There's no way to keep your weight the same all the time. It's gonna fluctuate." Maria said.

"Not Captain America's." Steve grinned. Maria laughed even harder. Tony watched them with sorrow filling him. He missed Pepper like hell, and seeing Steve so happy while the two of them laughed together made him miss her even more. Suddenly JARVIS was saying, "Floor 102, sir."

"Thanks, JARVIS." Phil said as he stepped off the elevator followed by the team. They entered one of the ten meeting rooms on that floor, where they were greeted by two women agents and Darcy.

"Hello, Mr. Stark. It's a pleasure." A thin woman with deep brown eyes and short dark brown hair held out her hand.

"This is Agent Melinda May, Team Leader of the BUS." Coulson said.

"Nice to meet you."

"And this is Agent Skye." The taller young woman with long brown curls and an excited smile shook Tony's hand. "Operations Specialist on the BUS."

"Pleasure. But why are you here?"

"We flew Dr. Gregory here." Agent May said.

"And who is Dr. Gregory?" Tony asked. A tall African American woman stepped forward.

"That would be me, Mr. Stark. I'm Dr. Ann Gregory. I'm your new care-taker."


	25. Chapter 25 Bad Feeling says Truth

CLINT

"So, how's your first day with Dr. Gregory so far?" Clint asked Tony as the "crippled" man wheeled himself over to the windows.

"She's great." Clint eyed Tony suspiciously, but Natasha moved into the room, which made him decide to change the subject.

"Hey, Tash, what's up?"

"There's a Level 3 Threat in Vegas. They're calling me and Bruce in."

"Why Bruce?"

"Because they need some muscle." Tash grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and an apple from the counter.

"What about me?"

"You are staying here to monitor Bruce's patient."

"Well technically-"

"No arguments. Coulson's orders."

"Hey, I'm in the room, you know." Tony snapped, realizing that he was "Bruce's patient."

"Fine..." Clint sighed. "For how long?"

"A week or two. Depending on how long it takes to take down the asshole who started the mess."

"A week or two?!" Clint looked horrified.

"Oh stop being a baby." Tasha kissed him lightly on the lips. "You've survived without me for months before!"

"I know but-" She kissed him again, this time deeper and slower.

"Text me, okay?"

"Yeah. I love you, Tasha." There was a ding and Clint realized Tony was leaving. Both he and Tasha turned to see the wheelchair wheel into the elevator and then Clint remembered that Tony had lost his girl. This public display of affection probably nearly killed him. "Dammit."

"This is why you get to stay here and I get to leave." Tasha said as she began walking away.

"Now hold on a minute, _cupcake." _Clint grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into his embrace.

"_Cupcake? _I swear to god, Clint, if you call me that again you'll wake up to find all your arrows stuck up your ass. You sound like an overweight grandpa with a really sick interest in teenage girls." Clint laughed and kissed her again, but she shrugged him off.

"Text me, okay?"

"Right."

"And don't you dare call me cupcake." Clint grinned, but he knew it was a bad move to pursue pissing Natasha off by going against her wishes on this matter.

"Yes, ma'am."

"See you soon."

* * *

_Bzzzttt!_

**Tasha 2:14AM**

_Have u talked 2 Tony?_

"What the bloody hell..." Clint groaned. Why?

_No. _

He fell back against his pillows, letting the darkness surround him. The soft glow of his phone charger soothed him, and soon he was drifting off into the land of dreams.

_Bzzzzzztt! _

**Tasha 2:20AM**

_U should. He needs help. Bad. _

He sighed, shook his head and was about to put the phone down when:

_Bzzzzzztt!_

**Tasha 2:21AM**

_Dnt u dare put the phone dwn, Barton. _

_Nat, its 230 in the morning. _

_Bzzzzzztt!_

**Tasha 2:24AM**

_224, Clint, stop being a child. _

_I'm going to sleep._

_Bzzzzzzzztt!_

**Tasha 2:26AM**

_I swear to everything, Clint..._

But Clint was already fast asleep. _Bzzzzzzztt! ….. Bzzzzzzztt! …... Bzzzzzzzztt!..._

The phone burst forth Natasha's ringtone at full power, making Clint shoot out of bed, and nearly grab his bow, before he realized it was just his phone.

"Natasha!" He screamed.

"Hi, babe. It's nice and warm here in Vegas."

"What the hell is wrong with you! I nearly shot a shit-load of explosives into my freaking phone!"

"I knew it. Can you believe he fell asleep?" There was a muffled voice, and Clint felt his anger boil.

"Are you talking to Bruce?!"

"Maybe. Who are you talking to?"

"You! And if you hadn't fucking called I would be talking to fucking NO ONE but the imaginary fucking people in my dreams!"

"I didn't know your dreams were that explicit, Barton." Natasha was smiling, he could almost feel it.

"God dammit..." Clint groaned and collapsed on his bed. "What the hell do you want, Tash?"

"You need to go talk to Tony."

"Now?!"

"I dunno. I just have this really bad feeling." Clint sighed.

"Alright. I'll go check on Tony."

"I'll keep calling until you do."

"I'll go check on him, okay? Boxers and all."

"Ooh, babe, keep talking I'm forming an image."

"Shut up."

"Goodnight, Clint."

"Goodnight." Clint hung up, and sleepily moved out of his bedroom and into his large living room, yawning, stretching, and rubbing his eyes. He made his way to the elevator. Fully expecting Tony not to answer him when he asked for permission to enter his apartment. He was surprised, of course, as Natasha thought.

"Hey, Barton." Tony's word's were slurred. The lights were on high, making Clint's eyes burn, and Tony's whole person smelled of alcohol. He was holding a bottle of some good bourbon, his cheeks a burning red, and his eyes dull, as he wheeled around the apartment in circles. Clint stared in amazement at the toilet paper and tinfoil decorations all around the room. "Merry Christmas!" Tony's cried, hiccuping. Clint's jaw was hanging open as he surveyed the scene. Then his eyes fell upon Tony's bar and fine collection of rare and expensive alcohol. Rage filled his whole being and he made his way, with great purpose, towards the corner of the room.

"Go ahead! Help yourself! I should invite everyone else! But I don't know where my phone is." Tony cried with glee. Clint ignored him, his whole chest was filled with boiling anger. He grabbed the first bottle that was in reach, uncorked it and began pouring it down the drain. At first Tony didn't seem to notice. Clint got through five whole bottles before Tony even questioned Clint's drinking habits.

"You sure are drinking..._hic..._a lot."

_Another bottle down the drain. And another...and another..._

"What are you doing... C-Clint?"

"Just helping myself... and you, you asshole." _Another bottle down the drain. _Empty bottles were being piled up in the recycling bin, and soon Clint was just placing them back on the shelf, empty as they were. He was nearly down to the bottom when Tony saw him.

"Are you- you- you pouring that down the drain!?" The horror within him made his voice raise to a high-pitched level, his face becoming a beet-purple color, but Clint still ignored him. Grabbing the next bottle and uncorking in.

"CLINT!"

"I'm doing this for your good."

"Those- there- that's my p-prized possession, my only... my only thing... THE only thing I'm proud of. …. the only thing I can l-love?"

"What?!" Clint looked up, the bottle in his hand fell to the floor and in that moment Aspen let out a wail from her room which snapped Tony out of his stupor like a twig snapping under a person's foot.

"Oh my god..." Tony whispered, "What have I done?"

* * *

**You readers are so lucky to have someone who loves writing so much that she'll stay up until one in the morning writing you two new updates on the week before finals when she should be writing a book review. **

**Seriously. I love you people. I love this story. I'm gonna fail history. haha! Enjoy the next one! Trial of Stark #2 is up. **


	26. Chapter 26 Second Trial of Stark

BRUCE

"Tony, I'm very disappointed in you." Coulson began, "we are going to have to take away all alcohol remaining in your possession after last night's incident, to prevent your access from it. And on top of that, Tony, Dr. Gregory will be moving into the apartment on floor twenty-six. She will have key card access to your room so that she has full authorization to check in on you whenever she feels the need to."

"I understand, sir."

"Furthermore, your official counseling appointments have been scheduled for once every other day instead of once a week." Bruce said, "And Dr. Gregory is to report all things that even have a slight resemblance of a problem to SHIELD."

"Yes."

"And Lastly, because of this grave incident, your daughter, Aspen Victoria Stark, is hereby removed from your care and custody and placed into that of Mr. and Mrs. Odinson until you can prove yourself capable of taking care of your alcoholism and providing good care for her needs."

Bruce saw Tony's eyes burn with fury and sorrow. His face was etched with distress. He knew Tony was going to have to struggle through this. These next few months were going to be hell. Aspen was all Tony had left to live for, and now she was being ripped away from him. In some aspects he deserved it. It was his own fault for getting drunk, his own fault for neglecting his duties, and it was his own fault for saying he loved his collection more than his daughter. But Aspen didn't deserve this. She loved her father, and when it came to parenting he wasn't so bad a dad. Now that her mother was gone for good Aspen needed Tony more than ever, and he just ruined those chances for her.

"According to regulations, if an incident like this is to ever happen again you are restricted from seeing your daughter for a month. Three strikes? You're out for a whole half a year. Do you understand?"

"I do, sir."

"Thank you." Coulson stood, and nodded to Bruce, who followed suit. Dr. Gregory wheeled Tony out of the meeting room and into the elevator.

"Thank you, sir." Bruce said to Coulson, "It's going to be a hard many months."

"It is..." Coulson sighed, looking out the window. "But he'll get through it."

"What makes you so sure?"

"He's made of Iron." 

* * *

"How'd it go, Dr. Banner?" Juliette Oath's big blue eyes looked up at him with question.

"Better than I expected. Hopefully these next few months will be just that as well."

"I hope so too." Juliette smiled. "Look, I filled out the forms for the blood cells you wanted me to, and here's an analysis of Tony's leg situation."

"Thanks." Bruce took the papers from her little hands, and scanned over them quickly, nodding. "You know, Agent Oath, I might have to talk to Agent Romanoff when you return about changing your division."

"I'm not that good at tech."

"I didn't mean tech." Bruce looked up at Juliette in admiration. "I meant Med."

"Medical?" Juliette laughed.

"I'm serious. You're very good. Your insights are valuable."

"My brother always said I was awful at biology."

"Things change." Bruce said with a grin. _Everything has changed..._


	27. Chapter 27 Chemical Reaction

**So in this one you get more than just one point of view, you actually get several! I had just a couple of short little scenes I wanted to do with a couple of people and this is what happened. **

**Again: thanks for reading!**

* * *

TONY

He wheeled into his apartment, and stared around at the emptiness, finally alone he let it all sink in, staring at the mess from the night before. Grabbing the closest thing near him, (an empty glass bottle), he threw it across the room where it shattered against the wall, screaming at the top of his lungs. Gasping for breath, he grabbed another and threw it against another wall, closer.

"GOD DAMMIT!" He screamed again. "Dammit, Tony! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! What the hell is wrong with you, you son of a bitch!" He threw another one, and then another. He'd lost everything. Everything. His whole world was crashing down around him and it was all his fault. The guilt, the fiery anger, and the aching sorrow within him formed a painful chemical reaction in his heart. He wanted to kill himself. _I want to die. _The thought didn't startle him. He'd failed. He'd failed SHIELD. He'd failed his friends. He'd failed Pepper. He'd failed Aspen. He'd failed himself. What difference would it make if he just died now?

_Aspen needs you. _He remembered Pepper saying that to him the month he was gone nearly every day and night on missions. _Your daughter needs a father, Tony! You can't just leave. You can't just leave her! I'm used to it, but I'm also done growing and learning. Aspen needs you! _

"I'm sorry, Pepper." He whispered. "I've failed you. I've ruined everything."

"Mr. Stark." He turned slowly to see Dr. Gregory. She looked sad, but there was a small smile on her lips. "We may face challenges all through are lives, but we've got to remember that there are always people who love us. Sometimes we don't even know about them." She held up a small photograph. It was a picture of a young boy wearing an Ironman mask. "This is my nephew. Travis. He's seven. He adores you. He worships the ground you walk on. I know that's one person who knows you can make it through this. And you know what, Mr. Stark? I know you can too." Tony looked up at her, and even though her barely knew her, and was even resentful towards her, he felt better.

"Thank you."

"Lets clean up this mess," she gestured to the tinfoil, broken glass, and toilet paper. "And leave the past behind us."

* * *

THOR

The screaming woke him, barely at first, then he shot out of bed. A burning fear filled his chest.

"Maddie. Maggie." The instinct to protect his daughters at all costs filled him and he dashed down the hall into the girls' room as the screaming continued. But both Maddie and Maggie were fast asleep, though being stirred by the noise. Thor spun around, suddenly remembering Aspen Victoria Stark. Her things had all been moved into Thor and Jane's apartment yesterday, and she had taken up abode in the guest room- one of the the three extra rooms in the giant apartment. Thor rushed into Aspen's new room, and found her thrashing about in her bed.

"DADDY!" She howled. Thor hurried towards her and pulled her into his arms.

"It is alright, Aspen. It was just a nightmare."

"Uncle Thor!" She sobbed, gasping for breath, "I want my Daddy!"

"Shush, my dear, your daddy is probably fast asleep. We do not want to disturb him when he is working so hard at trying to get well."

"But-" Aspen gasped, trying to catch her breath, "I need him! I NEED him!" She clung to Thor like he was her lifeline, but Thor knew the child would not be satisfied until she saw her father, so he stood up, and took her out into the living room.

"My dear," He said softly, "You must settle down. Auntie Jane and Maddie and Maggie are trying to sleep. Soon Auntie Jane is going to have a child and she must get lots of rest."

"I can't! I can't! I need Daddy!" Aspen sobbed. Thor sat down in the rocking chair. He would let the child cry to sleep. They would make it over these next few hurdles. He couldn't baby Aspen- as much as she didn't deserve what Tony was putting them through- Tony had to realize this was his fault and fix it in his own time.

* * *

TONY

"JARVIS..." It was midnight. The nightmares that plagued him kept him up again. He was so tired, so depressed. That chemical reaction was burning again and he needed something to extinguish that fire. "I need something. Can you order me something quick? I need it here ASAP."

"What would you like, sir?"

"I'd like..." He looked over to his now empty bar. His whole body was shaking. He needed alcohol. "Get me some bourbon. I don't care what kind, any kind. It could be crappy kind for all I care, just get me some NOW." There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry, sir. All transactions regarding alcohol are strictly prohibited."

"WHAT?!"

"All transactions regarding alcohol are strictly prohibited."

"That's absolutely ridiculous. Do you know who you're talking to, JARVIS? This is Tony. Tony Stark."

"I know, sir, but all transactions regarding alcohol are strictly prohibited."

"I am going to die, JARVIS."

"Would you like me to call someone for you, sir?"

"No! I just need alcohol, and then I'll be perfectly fine."

"I'm afraid I can't help you then, sir."

"Who gave you those commands, JARVIS."

"Agent/Director Coulson of SHIELD. They are for your own good."

He was shaking so bad now, and he felt sick. So JARVIS was out of the picture. He needed to find another way to secure his only hope at sanity.

* * *

STEVE

"Hello, Maria!" He said, glad to catch her before she left for work.

"Hi!" She looked hesitant, almost embarrassed. She wasn't wearing her SHIELD uniform, so he assumed that meant she would change at work. What she did wear was a knee-length white skirt with pink flower print, and a thick white wool sweater.

"The first name thing... it's okay right?" He asked.

"Yes... as long as I can call you Steve."

"Deal." He grinned. "Shake on it?" He took her hand and when they let go he frowned. "So... off to work?"

"No, actually. I've finally got a day off. I'm going out to a cafe... by myself... to read a book. I guess."

"No friends or family?" Maria's eyes widened.

"No." She shook her head. "I don't have any family."

"I'm sorry. That makes two of us." The overwhelming pain that filled him whenever he thought of his family came again, and he pushed it away, trying not to let is show through his eyes.

"I'm sorry too."

"Maybe... Do you want...? Could we...? I mean, if you'd like...?"

"Do you want to go with me?" Maria asked, suddenly lighting up.

"I'd like that."

"Alright! Lets do it! We should make it a day! We could go to the movies, and maybe a museum, or a park, or-" Maria's enthusiasm was incredible, and it made Steve smile.

"Lets start with the cafe. We can decide there."

"You're right! Lets do it!" Steve grabbed his leather jacket, and followed Maria out the door. He could only smile, and even when he tried his smile wouldn't go away.


	28. Chapter 28 A little Romance

**Thank you so much for all the suggestions and reviews. You're all the best. Here's a little romance for you all. :)**

**-randomblueboots**

* * *

NATASHA

She collapsed into the warm embrace of her bed. After such an exhausting job and flight she was ready for rest, but she felt the tingle at the back of her neck that she knew so well and spun around.

"Tash."

"Clint! What are you doing in here?"

"I was waiting for you." She saw him smile in the dark as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"For how long?" She asked.

"I dunno... a couple of hours? I was originally waiting downstairs, but then-"

"Why?" She asked, feelings were filling her heart, but she wasn't sure how to interpret them.

"Why? Because... it's more convenient-"

"No, why did you wait for me?" Tasha whispered.

"Because, Nat... I love you." Clint brushed a lock of her red hair away from her eyes. Natasha felt her lip tremble. He loved her. He'd said it before, hadn't he? Dare she trust herself to even say it without pulling him into her embrace. No. She didn't trust herself, but she said it anyways. Everyone had always said the Black Widow was the best at lying, so she blamed that for the difficulty that came with her admitting the truth.

"Clint." She whispered, "I love you too." She pressed her lips against his for just a moment, and then pulled away. He was grinning.

"I know." _He knew? _He was kissing her again, and she pressed up close against him. _He knew all along? Of course he did. I knew too. We both did, we were just too afraid to admit it. _As he pulled her down onto the bed with him, whispering words of affection she giggled, something she rarely did, and realized she had never felt so happy in all her life.

* * *

STEVE

"So yesterday at work I got some news from Paris."

"Oh." Steve looked up at the stars from where he sat on the park bench. He could barely see them here in New York, but he remembered what they looked like out in the country and smiled. He wished he could go back and see the stars like he knew they were.

"Ella's been stationed there until she wants to come back to the states, but that could be a while." Maria looked over at him. "I hope your alright." This comment startled him. He looked down at her, and sighed.

"I thought there was something between Ella and I but looking back I know now there really wasn't. We were both too eager. Sometimes I still feel like a teenager."

"Sometimes I do too." Maria smiled. "Like now. Do we even know what time it is?" Steve laughed.

"Nah!" He held out his wrist, "I forgot my watch, so I guess we're just gonna have to guess."

"Hmm... two?" Maria was shivering, Steve noticed, she was trying to hide it, but he saw it.

"Good guess. Here." He pulled off his leather jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." She looked up at him, her eyes shining in the light of the street lamps, and for a long moment he thought that maybe he was going to kiss her, her hair was let down, and her cheeks were bright from the cold. He leaned in closer, and saw her lips part slightly as she took in a breath, almost like a gasp. Their noses were almost touching, and her hand was on his when suddenly her phone burst out it's ring tone at full volume. They both jumped, Maria reaching for her phone and quickly answered it, her whole face had turned red.

"Hello?...Oh my god, sir! I'm sorry! What time is it?" Steve flipped his phone open to see the glaring white numbers: **6:40. **Maria was supposed to be at work forty minutes ago. _How did we even stay up this late?! _"I'll be right there, sir. I'm terribly sorry." Maria hung up quickly, slipping the phone into her pocket.

"I'm sorry." Steve said.

"It's not your fault. Besides, I had so much fun." He stood, offering her his arm.

"Ma'am." She took it smiling. He began walking, but she held onto his arm tightly, rooted in place. "What is it?" He asked.

"Steve Rogers." She whispered, "You're the kindest man I know."

"Thank you." He smiled, "And you are the nicest woman I know."

"I'd like it if we did this again sometime." She said.

"So would I." She squeezed his hand gently, which made his heart flutter, something he had forgotten it could do.


	29. Chapter 29 Steve's Question

**You are all awesome, thanks so much for all the great reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying reading it. I love writing it. :) **

**Thanks again!**

**-randomcowgirlboots (PS Totally realized that I signed my last note with my tumblr name instead of my fanfiction name. haha!) **

* * *

THOR

"Thor. Babe. Wake up." He was in the rocking chair, Aspen in his arms, Jane softly shaking him. "Good morning!" She handed him his regular morning mug of coffee.

"Thank you. How are you feeling, Jane?"

"I'm fine."

"Even without coffee?" Thor asked. Jane laughed.

"I'm totally fine." She kissed Thor's forehead, and moved back towards the kitchen. "Thanks for taking care of Aspen last night."

"You are welcome. I forgot about her at first. I thought it was Maggie or Maddie and it frightened me."

"I feel so bad for her. Her dad being a total mess is not good for her." Jane rubbed her belly, taking a large gulp of water. She was already starting to show, which worried her. She hoped that it wasn't going to be twins again. Thor honestly didn't mind, but he wasn't the one who had to carry them and go into labor, and deliver them into the world. There was a ding to announce the elevator and Jane hurried to see who it was.

"It's Steve!" She smiled. "I wonder what he's doing up so early." Jane let Steve in and he said hello and asked her how she was as usual. Then he rushed over to the sofa and collapsed, right in front of Thor.

"How are you, friend?" Thor asked.

"Not so good. How's Aspen?" Steve looked very tired, almost ill, but Thor decided to answer his question before inquiring after his own health.

"She is fine. She just had a nightmare, that's all. Are you sure you are alright? You look very tired."

"I am. I'm exhausted. The truth is, I came here to get some advice. I've been out of the dating loop for seventy years. I don't know anything about girls in this time period." Thor laughed.

"I am not the one to talk to then."

"No, what I mean to say is that I really need some advice on relationships. You see, you're the best because... Tony's lost Pepper, Bruce isn't really into relationships, Clint's been after Tasha all his life, and you've got Jane, after a couple of other girls."

"Right..."

"So... I've had a couple of other girls- Peggy and Ella... but there's this other girl now, I'm getting to know her and I really like her."

"Alright." Thor continued rocking, sipping his coffee and pondering if this question was why Steve had gotten so little sleep.

"How do I- How did you- What I mean to say is how is it that you realized who was 'the one'?" Thor frowned. _The one? Does he mean 'the one to marry'? I have never heard that term before. _

"Ummm..."

"Steve." Jane smiled, "Follow your heart."

"That's what everyone says."

"What does your God say?" Thor asked. Steve frowned.

"I don't... I don't think..."

"I think that you must ask your God, then what I did was I got to know Jane. You just know sometimes, in your heart. You'll feel like you can never live without them. The pain is too much."

"But I felt that way with Ella."

"It will feel different. With Ella it was a passing thing, correct?"

"Yes, but..."

"Well, you will know." Thor smiled encouragingly. "Out of curiosity, who is the new girl?"

"Ummm..."

"Maria Hill." Jane said.

"Uhhh... I've gotta go do my rounds." Steve stood up quickly.

"Maria Hill?" Thor looked at Steve, "Maria Hill who?"

"Agent Maria Hill." Jane said.

"I've gotta go. Thanks for the advice."

"Agent Hill?!"

"Goodnight- I mean, morning!" Steve shut the door.

"Now that was a funny thing." Thor mumbled.

"You can say that again."


	30. Chapter 30 Oath's new SO

**Welcome to awesome chapter Thirty, my amazing followers, (And anyone else who is reading this)! **

**Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**-randomcowgirlboots**

* * *

BRUCE

"So what your saying is that you want to take Juliette on as your apprentice?" Tasha asked. She was sitting across from him, arms crossed, but relaxed.

"Yeah. Agent Oath has shown fabulous calm, she was very helpful during the surgery on Tony's leg. I think that at least she'd make a good nurse."

"Well, why not? I mean, she's been hanging out with you since." Tasha looked over at Oath in the corner who was talking to Clint ecstatically about when Jane came up with morning sickness "Doctor Banner" let her help him encourage her and give her some good advice. Bruce smiled. She was so enthusiastic, and he needed people like that around him. He once thought he could run away from people, stay away from population, to tone down his anger. But it was now, with friends, that he realized he had been wrong. With depression plaguing the tower in the darkness of Tony's messed up life Bruce saw enthusiasm—especially from Juliette Oath, who had no medical background—as something he craved.

"Just look at her. She's so ridiculous. Talking in medical terms already, just like you."

"Morning sickness isn't a 'medical term' really." Bruce sighed, "Everyone uses it."

"Well, it sounds like something a werewolf gets on the morning after the full moon." Tasha snapped.

"Be careful, you might end up getting it." Bruce grinned. Natasha seemed to have no idea he had just suggested she might get pregnant.

"Right. Whatever you say." She stood. "I'll have Coulson and Maria transfer Juliette. I hope you two have a great day of reading med files and doing whatever other boring stuff you do."

"You too, Tasha."

"Thanks. Hey, Clint!" Clint looked up and Tasha gestured for him to follow her. They both waved goodbye to Agent Oath and hurried to the elevator. As soon as the doors shut Oath hurried forward.

"What did she say, Doctor Banner?!"

"She said she's going to have Coulson and Hill transfer you."

"Yes! I'm so excited! I never thought I'd be this interested in medical!" She pulled her long black curls into a ponytail, and then straightened her SHIELD issued Special Operations shirt.

"First off, we're going to have to get you a SHIELD med outfit instead of that thing." Oath looked down and laughed.

"You're right. I can't be a Specialist anymore." She grinned up at him, and he smiled.

"You should go meet with the medical staff on the helicarrier. They'll get you all set up."

"I wonder who my SO is gonna be!"

"Well, actually..." Oath turned, her mouth forming an O.

"It's you!?"

"Yeah."

"Really?! Wow! This is great! I mean, because I've already trained with you some and I know you. This is fabulous! Dr. Banner, I'm so glad!" Bruce smiled,

"I am too."


	31. Chapter 31 Organizing Guys Night Out

**20 Awesome Followers! Woohoo! Thanks, all! :D**

**-randomcowgirlboots**

* * *

TONY

A whole seventy two hours without alcohol. A whole seventy two hours. He was shaking like hell, but Doctor Gregory was keeping him busy—preventing him from even thinking about the drinks Clint had thrown down the drain, the drinks that JARVIS couldn't buy, and the drinks that SHIELD took from him.  
"Lets talk, Mr. Stark." "Do you want to watch the news?" "Lets go visit Aspen." "Do you wanna play a game?" "Yesterday Travis was asking about you..." "You wanna help me with the dishes?" "Lets clean up this mess." "We should go on a walk." "Tell me about how you're feeling, Mr. Stark."

He hadn't seen any of the other Avengers all day, and he was bored. Suddenly Steve burst in.  
"How'd you get past-?!"  
"Guys night out!" He cried. So it is. Tony thought, and then he remembered that guys night out usually involved a bar and alcoholic beverages.  
"I can't go..." he muttered.  
"Sure you can! We're just going to the cafe down the road." Tony looked up and grinned.  
"Serious?"  
"When am I not?" Steve laughed. "Come on, I've got to go get everyone else. Clint first, then Thor and Bruce."  
"Alright. I'll come with you." Dr. Gregory came out of the bathroom.

"Where are you boys going?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Out for some coffee. It's guys night, Dr. Gregory." Steve said.  
"Alright. Have fun. I'll clean up the kitchen while you're gone, Mr. Stark."  
"Thanks, Doc. You're the best."  
As the elevator went down to Clint's room Tony said,

"Cap, you hired me a maid and a babysitter, and I'm not sure if I like it or hate it."  
"Trust me, Tony. You'll thank me later." When they reached Tony's floor JARVIS gave his usual message of waiting for the person who owned the apartment to let them in, but Steve was punching numbers into the keypad- which was reserved for emergency passwords which were used only when an Avenger forgot their key card.

"What are you doing?"  
"Tasha gave me a code that opens all the doors."  
"What?!"  
"She bought it off of an Agent Skye...? Yeah. Skye."  
"That bitch! I'm going to freaking kill someone! This is a secure building and it's been hacked by some random "Agent Skye?!" Now I have to reset the system!"  
"Tony, settle down."

They entered the apartment which appeared completely empty.  
"Fine, but I'm stealing my favorite blue mug back from Barton." Tony wheeled into the kitchen. "You wake him up!"  
"How do you know he's-"  
"He's always asleep." Tony pulled himself out of the wheelchair and stood on one leg to reach the cupboard, but the cup wasn't there. Groaning, he sat back down and wheeled over to the dishwasher. Suddenly he heard a high-pitched scream, obviously from Steve. And two voices shouting.

"ROGERS! Holy shit-?!"  
"Steve! What are you doing here?! Get out!"  
"I'm going to fucking kill you!"  
"No please, stay in bed, I beg you!" Steve came racing out of Clint's room and slammed the door. "I'm scarred for life." He gasped.  
"You also scream like Aspen."  
"Shut up."  
"So, is he coming?"  
"Oh please! He's got his lady friend."

"Don't tell me it's Romanoff...?" Tony whispered. Steve looked up at him with horror. "...IT IS?!" Tony began laughing.  
"But I could have sworn I saw Romanoff go up to her apartment last night...?" Steve groaned.  
"Maybe she did. Whatever. Who should we go ask next? Bruce?"  
"I swear on my mother's grave if I walk in on his sex life I'm going to freaking destroy something."  
"Ooh. Can you imagine?"  
"No thank you. Lets go. We can check the lab first." Before they left Tony called out.  
"Clint! It's guys night out! We're going to that cafe down the street!"  
"Have fun! I'm not coming!"

* * *

They entered the lab, Steve slower than Tony, and much more cautious.  
"Come on, Grandpa, lets go." Tony moaned. Steve sighed.  
"I have a name."  
"Right. Is it Flag, or Spangles? I can never remember." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys. Tony, it's really good to see you in a good mood."  
"Yeah, well..." Tony suddenly realized all over again that he was shaking like a kid on a sugar high. "I'm shaking like hell, and my head hurts like a soda can under too much pressure but I'm just dandy."  
"I'm dandy too." Steve said, fiddling with a microscope slide.  
"Stop playing with that." Bruce sighed.  
"No one says dandy anymore, Steve."  
"Oh._ Now_ I'm Steve."

"Hey! Dr. Banner. Here are the lab reports for-" Agent Oath froze when she saw Steve and Tony. "Hi?"  
"Oath, these are my friends Tony and Steve."  
"Yeah, we've met." Tony said.  
"Hi." Steve nodded.  
"Oath is my new...uh... apprentice I guess."  
"Dr. Banner's my SO. I'm in the medical program now."  
"That sounds neat." Steve smiled.  
"How'd you get Bruce as your SO?"  
"Uhh..." Bruce looked over at Oath.  
"We worked together a little before he convinced me I'd be good in Medical. So they set me up with him."

"Alright. Bruce, it's guys night out. You should come. We're going to the cafe down the street."  
"Who's all coming?"  
"Well... us." Steve said.  
"And hopefully Thor."  
"What about Clint?" Bruce asked. Steve made a gagging noise.  
"Clint's having some sexy-sexy time with Romanoff."  
"What?"  
"Clint's having sex with Tasha." Steve groaned.  
"Steve walked in on them."  
"Wow, Steve, you're an asshole." Bruce smiled.

"I'm my defense, I really didn't see it coming. Also, I just want there to be some sort of soap that washes your brain."  
"Well, they are testing a memory loss serum in the SHIELD labs, but so far they're not sure it works. It might erase the last thirty years." Oath said.  
"Ma'am, I've only been in this century for six. They erase the last thirty years and I'm golden. I've got all I need from the forties."  
"Anyways! Are you coming?" Tony asked Bruce.  
"Sure."  
"Sweet. Lets go get Thor."

* * *

BRUCE

"They didn't just randomly assign her to you, did they?" Tony looked up at Bruce.  
"No... I requested-" I needed her cheerfulness.  
"You requested her!"  
"Yes, but-"  
"Are you embarrassed?!"

"No!" Bruce scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous. I saw potential in Agent Oath and I requested that she work with me so I can observe her learning. She's a rare case. She has absolutely no medical background, so I was going to work with her more closely to develop that background before I put her in a class setting with students who all have medical majors and have passed through biology and chemistry with straight As."

"You're rather defensive today." Tony snapped.  
"Don't piss me off, Stark." Bruce warned.  
"Whatever you say, green-man."  
"I SAID DON'T PISS ME OFF!"  
"Fine. Fine. Jeez. Anger issues."

_What part of don't does he not understand?!_  
"Guys. Settle down. JARVIS is requesting entry from Thor!" Steve glared at Tony. Bruce felt the boiling anger within him dial down a notch. Jane answered the door, and let them in. She looked flustered and rather frustrated.  
"I've been trying to get this stupid blender to work all morning." She sighed. "Of course, Thor's no help. He has no idea what he's doing. And Maddie and Maggie have been screaming about Unicorns and eight-legged horses all afternoon."  
"Where are they now?" Steve asked, looking around the apartment for his "nieces".  
"Thor took them to the park to play ponies."  
"Oh. Well... we were actually looking for Thor."  
"Ah. Well. He's not supposed to come back for a whole hour now."

"I can help you with that blender if you want." Tony offered.  
"Oh! That'd be awesome! Thanks, Tony! I just wanted a smoothie this afternoon..."  
"Here... Pepper had problems like this all the time with these stupid things." Bruce watched Tony carefully, seeing that when he said Pepper's name he winced slightly. Tony fiddled with the machine for a couple of minutes, Steve plopped down on the couch, and Bruce stood, watching awkwardly. "There. That should do it. It looks like the blade wasn't on tight enough." Tony wheeled backwards and let Jane set the thing back on the counter and press the start button. It whirred to life. She grinned.  
"Thanks. I can finally have the smoothie this baby's making me want."

"When are you guys gonna find out if it's twins or not?" Bruce asked.  
"Hopefully not." Jane groaned. "I don't know. A couple of weeks more now, I think. A month. Something."  
"Alright, well, we're going to the cafe now. Tell Thor we're there when he gets back." Steve said.  
"I sure will."  
"Thanks, Jane!" Bruce called.  
"No! Thank you!"


	32. Chapter 32 Honeymoon to Home

LOKI

It had been three years since he had set foot in New York City. Three whole years. Now there he stood, in Grand Central Station, staring in awe, and fear around him. What if people recognized him? What if they knew he was the Avenger who was too afraid to fight when the time came? He felt fear bubbling up within him. And most of all, what would happen when he got to Avengers Tower? What would happen when the other Avengers saw him? He thought about turning back but then Joy grabbed his hand.

"Come on, silly. We're here!" She led him through the crowds in the train station and then out the doors into the cool air and noisy city. "So. Where do we go?"

"Avengers Tower." Loki pointed towards the spire standing high above the city. It was the place of his first and second wrongs. Feeling empty he followed Joy through the crowded streets. Suddenly she stopped and turned and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Her red curls bounced as she tilted her head, as if trying to decipher the puzzle herself. "Are you worried?"

"So many things could go wrong!" Loki cried. "I'm a traitor. I'm a horrible friend and brother!" Joy frowned.

"I'm sure they miss you." She said. "The good memories must make up for the bad."

Loki thought about it. She might be right about that with his brother, but the others- Stark, Potts, Romanoff, Barton, Banner, Foster, Rogers, and Coulson- they all had very little past with him, and most of it was bad.

"I'm not so sure-"

"Don't worry." Joy took both his hands. "I'm with you always." She gently kissed his lips, and smiled, as she pulled away.

"That's why I married you." Loki murmured. "That and the baby."

"Oh!" Joy laughed as she pulled him along. "Those are the only two reasons?"

"There might be an 'I love you' somewhere in there." Loki smiled.

They had just been married last month, after they found out Joy was pregnant. It had been one of the hardest decisions of their lives to decide to keep that baby, but Loki had insisted, and he still hadn't told Joy why. For their honeymoon Joy decided to buy tickets to New York City and reunite Loki with his old friends- the ones he always claimed he missed so much. At first he had been furious. Shame of his cowardice had kept him from wanting to see any of the Avengers ever again, but he finally agreed to go as long as she was always there with him.

They reached the bottom of the tower, Joy stared up in awe, looking at the familiar A that stood by itself. Loki smiled at the sight of it, so familiar and welcoming. There was a sudden splatter as a paper coffee mug fell to the ground and broke open on the hard sidewalk. Joy and Loki both turned.

"L-L-Loki?" Thor. Thor stood not five feet away from him, shock on his face, tears springing into his eyes. Thor. His brother. His own brother. His brother he hadn't seen in three whole years.

"Thor." Loki whispered.

"LOKI!" Thor grabbed him, and squeezed him in a huge bear-hug, almost lifting him off the ground. "LOKI! MY BROTHER!" Thor's deep Asgardian accent was returning as tears rolled down his cheeks and a grin plastered his face. "LOKI, MY BROTHER, HAS RETURNED!" He shouted, though no one paid much attention to him. He hugged Loki again, this time tighter. "We feared the worse, my brother. We feared you were dead."

"Well..."

"Thor?" It was Rogers, and his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Loki. "Loki? You're alive?"

"It would appear so." Loki nodded. "It's... It's good to see you Rogers." He swallowed down his tears. He'd missed these men so much- his friends, his companions, and fellow Avengers.

"Thank God, you're well! We were so worried!" Even Rogers graced him with a hug, just like Thor, smacking him on the back. "We thought you were dead when we didn't hear any news."

"It is truth, my brother. We all mourned for your life. There is a Midgardian tomb set up for you. We did not find your body, for certain, but we had not heard word so we assumed-"

"LOKI?!" The other men Avengers surrounded Loki in amazement, greeting him back with grins and happiness. Then they led him up into the tower, without even letting him introduce Joy, who held tightly onto his hand, and they took him up to one of the meeting rooms. There they made sure everyone was present- including Barton and Romanoff, (who were both mysteriously absent downstairs), Jane and the twins, Hill, Coulson, and someone called Oath. When all had gathered and greeted Loki with amazement he stood up, with tears in his eyes, still unbelieving of their forgiveness and kindness.

"I would like to apologize." He said. "For abandoning you in the face of battle... and for not contacting you after I had done so. It was shameful of me, and it hurt after the fact. I can't say how much I missed you all, but how much I also feared speaking to you because of the shame following my abandoning you all."

"There is no need to apologize, Loki." Coulson nodded.

"Director Coulson's right." Hill smiled. She was standing rather close to Rogers, Loki noted, which was strange because Rogers had mentioned he wasn't interested in dating anyone. Then he noticed someone was missing. _Where's Potts? Why isn't she here- _It was in that moment something hit him. He turned to Hill.

"Did you just say _Director _Coulson?" Everyone laughed.

"You have been gone for many years, brother." Thor said.

"What has happened?" Loki noticed Stark in a wheelchair, his daughter Aspen sitting on his lap. Both of them looked rather ill.

"Do you want a list?" Rogers laughed.

"Umm..."

"Alright, before we tell you, you tell us who your friend is." Banner said.

"My friend?" _She's far more than just a friend... _"This is Joy." Loki wrapped his arm around Joy's shoulders, "My wife." Thor's mouth dropped open, Rogers looked over at Hill, both of their eyes as wide as golf balls, Stark muttered something probably inappropriate, Foster beamed over at the two of them, Coulson stared in shock, the agent named Oath looked over wonderingly at Banner, Clint tried not to let the surprise engulf him, but failed, and Natasha just laughed out loud.

"That's hilarious."

"I'm telling the truth."

"He is." Joy stepped forward. "And I'm pregnant with his child, so you better believe it." This gained more shocked looks and after a moment of silence. Foster rushed forward,

"Congratulations, you two! Welcome to the family!" she hugged Joy tightly, which made Loki tense, but Joy grinned. "You and I must be due around the same time!"

"Wait- what?"

"Congratulations!" Everyone seemed to be screaming at the same time. Loki's head was pounding. Right. Good. He was going to be a father. So, could they get back to the important stuff now?

"But...but...but what about you all?" Loki asked, after receiving numerous hugs.

"What about us?" Thor looked around at his friends and smiled. "Well, Jane is having another child."

"Natasha and Clint are...uh..." Rogers began.

"We're dating." Romanoff said.

"Coulson's director of SHIELD now. Fury basically retired."

"You're the right man for the job, for sure." Loki nodded.

"Thank you."

"And... umm... Pep-" Thor looked nervously over at Tony and Aspen.

"Would you like your old apartment back?" Jane asked quickly. "It hasn't been used at all. We haven't touched it."

"I would love that. Where are Maddie and Maggie anyways?" He said, suddenly remembering his nieces. The two girls stepped out from behind their mother. They were both blond, like Thor. At first he couldn't remember which was which but then he remembered Maddie had gray eyes and Maggie had blue ones. He knelt down when he saw them. "My you two have grown."

"Hi." They said at the same time, nervously.

"I'm your Uncle Loki. I'm your Daddy's brother." He remembered once when those words would have boiled anger within his heart. He remembered realizing he wasn't actually Thor's brother, and he remembered the pain it caused him and everyone else around him.

"Uncle Loki?" Maddie looked up, with a funny look on her face. "Daddy talks about you all the time. He misses you."

"Yeah..." Maggie nodded, "I misses you." Loki smiled,

"I missed you too, dears."

"Come, Loki! I will escort you and Lady Joy to your apartment." Thor's accent had worsened with the tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, brother." Loki waved goodbye to everyone as he and Joy stepped on the elevator. He was home at last.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Loki gasped as soon as he stepped into his apartment, Thor and Joy following closely behind him.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"I mean with Tony and Aspen."

"Ah. Well, brother-"

"And where's Potts?!"

"Pepper and Tony _were _married, brother."

"I know that! Where is she?"

"Pepper is dead, Loki." Silence followed. Loki stared out the window, and then slowly turned in horror.

"What?"

"Pepper Stark is dead."

"No. No. That's not right."

"It is the truth. Tony is struggling with alcoholism, and Aspen was taken away from his custody. She lives with Jane and I now until Tony can straighten his life."

"This is all wrong."

"It is the truth, Loki."

"Pepper and Tony didn't deserve it." He frowned. "What happened?"

"The house caught on fire—fast. Pepper died, Tony barely saved his daughter." Loki put his head in his hands and sighed. "Just remember brother, now that you are home, Tony can not have alcohol. It is very detrimental to his health."

"Thank you, Thor."

"Where are your things?"

"Things? We're just staying here a week or so." Joy held up her large suitcase.

"But-but- Loki, this is your home!"

"I made a home for myself somewhere else, Thor. I can't stay here, but I wanted to let you all know that I was alright and that I miss you all."

Thor looked heart broken, but nodded, "Very well, brother. I hope you both enjoy your stay here in Avengers Tower."

* * *

**I know... I know... Loki's appearance and marriage and all that was certainly very sudden. We'll see how it goes. :P The next chapter explains the time line and all the confusion as to how Loki's an Avenger and all that good stuff. I guess that's where this sort of turns into an AU. **

**To my awesome twenty-one followers and counting- thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	33. Chapter 33 First Trial of Banner

**Alright, this chapter has the whole background as to how Loki became an Avenger. I hope I got most of it right. I haven't seen Captain America: The Winter Soldier yet *sob*, but I've seen a whole bunch of stuff on the internet, and get the basic idea of it. And of course, I watch AoS. Review and tell me it's alright, or if I'm missing something. I think I've got it mostly down. I have, ****_mixed _****the timeline up, (in regards to the plot of Captain America 2 and Thor 2 being all switched around- the rise of Loki to power and all that stuff), which is where this becomes an AU. It just worked better for the story that way, I suppose. **

**This here also begins the trials of Dr. Banner. Of course, they won't be as great as Tony's but both of them are fighting monsters within themselves. Tony: his alcoholism, and Bruce: the Hulk. **

* * *

BRUCE

First it was the graffiti: HULK. SMASH. DEATH.

Then it was the paper: MISSING: Daniel Sommers, Agent of SHIELD. Last Seen with: Doctor Bruce Banner, Agent of Death.

Then it was the broken window in his car. Then the green spray paint on his back window. They didn't think he was safe, and it was that, more than anything else, that caused fear and anger to boil within him. Someone was spreading rumors about him. _But why should they think you're safe? _You_ don't even think your safe. _

Oath pretended like she didn't even know what was going on. She kept lab life normal, and cheery. Around her he was happy, but in the streets where graffiti stood out to him, and his name blared with warnings, he was angry. More angry than he had ever been before, it seemed. He needed to be strong to withstand this anger, and so he spent more time in the lab, more time with Juliette Oath, whose enthusiasm, whose general happiness kept him safe from the monster within him.

Today, however, he was on the streets, heading for a science convention at the Museum of Natural History. He was just getting in his car when someone called,

"Isn't that Doctor Banner?" He froze, and turned, looking to see who had called his name, but he saw no one.

"It is!" He stood up straight, and scanned the crowds around him, a prickling frustration in his chest.

"Where are you off to, Doctor Banner? Going to kidnap someone else?" The prickling turned into a thumping, following the beat of his heart, he had to go. _Just ignore it, Bruce. _He was getting in the car again when the voice said, "Everyone has a poison, Doctor Banner, and I'm going to find out what yours is."

"No. You're not."

* * *

When he walked into the lab Oath crumpled up a piece of paper and tossed it into the recycling bin.

"Hi!" She grinned, but it was less enthusiastic than the day before.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Both Joy and Jane came in for morning sickness again, Tony came for his regular appointment, but you weren't here so he's coming back in about... an hour."

"Alright."

"Dr. Banner, are you alright? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine. Thanks, I just... I had a scare this morning, that's all."

"Alright, well, I'm going down for lunch. You want anything?"

"No, I stopped on my way here. Thanks, though."

"You're welcome." As soon as she left Bruce pulled the crumpled paper out of the recycling and straightened it out on the table.

MISSING: Juliette Oath, Agent of SHIELD. Suspect: Dr. Bruce Banner, AKA Hulk, Agent of Death.

For one small moment he stared at the paper with anger, such deep anger boiling within him. Then he slammed his fist on the metal table, leaving an indent, grabbing the closest microscope he threw it at the window, which shattered, and the microscope sailed free out into the New York air. He roared in frustration then collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily, trying to calm himself.

It was enough that these assholes were spreading rumors about him, but now they'd brought Juliette into the picture. She didn't deserve to be a part of this, no matter how small a part it was. He sat there for minutes trying to think of happy things, and slowly he calmed down. Suddenly someone stepped into the lab.

"Dr. Banner, I was just walking down the street and this happened to fall right in front of me." Coulson held up the smashed microscope. "Care to explain?"

"Sorry." Bruce stood. "I need to talk to you. There's these... guys... I think." He held up the paper.

"Yeah. I've seen that. Don't worry too much about them. They're just kids trying to make you into a joke. I think they're betting on who can get you to hulk out."

"That's sick." Bruce spat, crumpling up the paper over again and throwing it into the recycling.

"I agree, and I think if their parents knew they were doing it they'd make them stop."

"Because I'm dangerous."

"Because it's wrong." Coulson said, "No matter who you are, it's wrong. Besides, you saved all their asses in the battle of New York."

"And other times." Bruce nodded.

"And other times. You're a hero, Dr. Banner. A hero. And they're too engulfed in their own risky games to notice that." Coulson handed Bruce the microscope. "I think you're going to have to replace it." Bruce smiled.

"Thanks, Director."

"You're welcome."

* * *

The familiar voice made Bruce stop in his tracks, and then he remembered Loki had returned. He thought about his former dealings with Loki and grimaced—they were rather grim ones. He remembered Loki attacking the helicarrier with Barton in tow, he remembered Loki destroying New York with his army of Chitauri, and he especially remembered the day he had to go to Asgard to help Thor bring his false brother down from the throne, and return Odin to his rightful place as King.

Mostly, though, Bruce remembered the day Loki joined the Avengers. It was almost as though it had happened yesterday. It had been a mission to retrieve an Asgardian Artifact from the Fridge—the beserker Staff, a dangerous staff, which they learned later was found by Coulson and his team. Unfortunately, they were intercepted by forces of HYDRA (which, again, they only found out later). HYDRA was, at the time, only a pesky group of outsiders, or so they thought. They stole the staff and whoever held the staff gained immense power.

In retaliation, SHIELD Director Fury called Thor for help, and Thor brought his brother—who, with his trickery, tracked down the beserker staff and it's 'owners'. The beserker staff was returned to the Fridge, where it belonged—despite Loki and Thor resisting, and wishing to take it back to Asgard. Because of Loki's goodwill and extreme usefulness Director Fury asked him to join the team. At around that time HYDRA rose to power, and John Garrett took control of Coulson's BUS.

At this point the Avengers were separated all over the world—Steve and Tasha were taking care of Barnes, Tony and Pepper had gone on vacation, and Tony had no access to his suits, Clint was on a mission in Russia, Thor was in Asgard, Bruce was in Las Vegas on a basic mission, and Loki was in New York. But when Loki's team needed him the most, especially Tasha and Steve, he vanished. Everyone thought he had died. After HYDRA was defeated with the great help of Coulson's team, Coulson was named new Director of SHIELD, to rebuild the association.

"Greetings, Banner." Loki nodded as Bruce stepped into the common living room.

"Hey. It's good to see you again, Loki."

"Thank you. Would you like some coffee?" Bruce nodded and the god of mischief poured him a mug.

"Thanks." They sat there, sipping in the morning light, awkwardly.

"Thor told me about Tony. It's too bad. Aspen needed him more than ever." Loki said. Bruce nodded.

"It's his own fault, and he's got to realize his mistakes by himself. How did you meet Joy?"

"Joy? We literally bumped into each other." Loki slammed his hands together. "She dropped her briefcase and papers were flying everywhere. She's a physicist major, at the time she was in university, and that was all her homework. I helped her catch them. She recognized me, but didn't tell me she did. We talked for hours and hours. Then she gave me her number."

"Cute-"

"Dr. Banner!" Agent Oath jumped into the room from the elevator and walked quickly over to where the two Avengers stood. "Tony's in the lab for his check-up. I've done the basic examination, but you've got to look at the leg now."

"Alright. Duty calls." He nodded to Loki, and followed Oath into the elevator. As they sat there in silence he finally said,

"I saw the paper you threw in the recycling." She looked up, her blue eyes full of worry.

"Did it make you angry?"

"Yes." He said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you... It's really not a big deal, they're just stupid kids."

"They're stupid kids who deserve a good beating." Bruce snapped. Oath tensed, and he sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not a monster, you know." She looked up with horror.

"I know! You're my friend and my teacher, I'd never consider you a monster!" They arrived at the lab, Bruce frustrated with himself, and Oath utterly confused.

* * *

**Alright, so how was that? :P I'm a little nervous about Loki suddenly appearing, but I'm trying to let this story write itself... It's a little awkward, but we'll see how it goes. Third trial of Stark... coming up soon. **


	34. Chapter 34 A Date and a Threat

**Oh my goodness. I'm very sorry for not updating (or writing) for so long. It's been quite a busy summer so far. D: **

**At any rate: Here is a new update! I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

STEVE

"Yesterday I was at the firing range, and I met up with Agent Jones. He's pissed you took his deck of cards."

"What can I say? I love playing solitaire."

"You're a rather lonely person, aren't you, Steve?" Maria looked up wonderingly into his eyes.

"I suppose so." He sighed. "It's just since leaving the forties and suddenly showing up here my life has been so hectic, and I don't know anyone."

"You have all the Avengers, and..."

"I know."

"And me." He looked down at her and smiled.

"You're right. I do have you. And you know what, Maria? You're a good friend."

"Thanks." She didn't break eye contact with him, and he studied her again.

"How about you and I go out tonight? Lets go dancing, or something."

"Like... like a date?"

"Yeah. I was thinking exactly like a date."

"A real date?" Steve laughed.

"Yes. A real date."

Maria's lips broke into a grin.

"I'd LOVE to!" She laughed. He offered her his arm and she took it.

"Where should we go tonight?" He asked, as they walked down the road, back towards Avengers Tower.

"Hmmm... How about we go dancing? I haven't gone dancing in a long time."

"Alright! Dancing it is!"

* * *

TONY

"_Hello, Stark." His sneer made Tony shiver. "It's good to see you up and about finally. Watching you wheel around is rather dull." _

_"__Loki, I don't mean to make your life boring." Tony snapped. But he couldn't stay mad, he was having too much fun walking, and playing with Aspen. Dr. Gregory was gone and he was free. _

_Suddenly he saw the ice, creeping ever so slowly towards his daughter. He spun around to face the frost-giant and god of mischief. _

_"__Loki!" His warning growl was ignored, but before Tony could do anything the scene twisted and changed from bad to venomous. He saw his daughter. She lay on her bed, her arms flat at her side, her face pale... she was dead. He remembered Pepper's lifeless body and his heart burned with pain, but there was something else. Utter fury. Where had it come from? He did not know. As he pulled his daughter's lifeless form into his embrace and wept over her he saw Tasha come out of the shadows. Her eyes were full of sorrow. _

_"__Tony? What are you going to do?" _

_"__Loki will pay for this!" He hissed. "With death!" _

The sound of Dr. Gregory's voice outside his room snapped him out of sleep.

"Yes, I'll inform Mr. Stark. Thank you." The click was the phone being hung up. Tony quickly pulled himself out of bed and onto his wheelchair. He wheeled to the closet, and chose his outfit for the day, and quickly began his long morning routine of changing into his clothes. It was quite difficult when he couldn't really stand. After completing this lengthy task he wheeled out to find Dr. Gregory in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Eggs and toast?" She smiled.

"Thank you." Tony wheeled to the table as she brought him a plate. He eagerly began eating. He was starving. "So what do you have to tell me?"

"Oh. You heard that? It's just that Thor and Jane took Aspen to the doctor's office. It seems she has a very sore throat this morning as well as a fever. They think it might be strep."

"Strep? Aspen's sick?"

"Yes. It appears so. But it's more likely just a silly-" Tony had dropped his toast and began wheeling towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell that bastard upstairs to leave my daughter alone."

"Mr. Stark, who-"

"Loki Laufeyson, that's who. If he touches my daughter again..."

"Mr. Stark!" Dr. Gregory stood up, but Tony had already entered the elevator.

"Floor 26, please."

JARVIS went through the same security measures as usual, and Tony was let into an apartment where Loki was reading a book of puzzles and Joy, with a pair of glasses on and her hair pulled back was examining a baby name book with a sharpie to circle names she liked.

"Mr. Stark!" Joy smiled cheerfully. Loki frowned,

"Stark, what's wrong?"

"Rather perceptive for someone who hasn't been here in... three years." Tony gasped.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked.

"I mean I want you to stay away from me! And my daughter! If you touch me again I'll rip your heart out, Laufeyson!" The bitter name made Loki narrow his eyes.

"I don't really take pride in my frost-giant heritage, Stark. Besides, what the hell are you talking about?"

"My daughter's sick. Don't pretend you didn't do it! I know you did!"

"You're crazy! Why would I hurt Aspen?"

"I know you want revenge... all these years... you've just been here for revenge." Loki stood, his face composed of horror.

"You're a raving lunatic!" He gasped. Joy was staring on in awe. Suddenly the elevator dinged.

"Who is it?"

"Dr. Gregory, sir."

"Let her in, for god's sake."

"You're not getting away with this Loki!" Tony screamed, "Even if Dr. Gregory can wheel me away back to my prison cell! You stay away from us!" Dr. Gregory grabbed Tony's wheelchair.

"Sorry." She gasped to both Joy and Loki. "He's... he needs an appointment in my office...NOW."

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short today, guys. My computer's almost dead and it's one in the morning. So I'm gonna get some rest and maybe type a bit more in the next few days. Tomorrow and the next day are both packed so we'll see what happens. Maybe I'll type up tons on Saturday! **

**Thanks for all reviewing and being awesome patient followers! :D**


	35. Chapter 35 Baby News

LOKI

"What the hell was that?" Joy asked, her beautiful face scrunched up in a frown.

"I have no idea. Tony has every reason to be angry at me, but never in my life would I hurt Aspen." Loki sat down next to her, and decided it would be best to change the subject. "Find anything good?"

"For boys: Drake-"

"No."

"Why not?" She cried.

"I'm not naming my son after a duck."

"A duck?! It's my father's name!"

"Drake is a male duck."

"Fine. What about James?"

"Eh."

"Eh?!"

"It's too... plain."

"Alright. How about Edward?"

"No. Under no circumstances is our son going to be named Edward. I will not have people assuming we're "Twilight" fans after naming our son after a teenage-girl-obsessed vampire."

"Honey, we could call him Eddie."

"It would make no difference to the population of this world whether we called him Eddie or Ward. He'd still be an Edward and that alone is a sin."

"Fine. Fine. No Edward. Got it. What about-?"

"What if it's a girl?"

"Umm... How about Juliette?"

"After Shakespeare's incredible and ridiculous tragedy? I think not." Loki didn't notice his wife slowly becoming flustered. He was putting her down, and slowly his condescending tone was returning, as it did sometimes.

"What about Maria?"

"To many varieties- Marie, Mary, Maria, Marian, Miriam... Besides, we know a Maria."

"Lucy?...Sarah?...Sophia?...Danielle?...Finley?"

"Finley?" His face brightened. "Finley! That sounds like Fenrir! That's an Asgardian name for sure!"

"Finley?"

"I love it! We can call her Fen!"

"You really like it?!" Joy's eyes filled with excitement.

"I do! It's perfect!" He leaned forward and kissed her.

"But- all the other names...?"

"Boring. This one is exciting and it almost has Asgardian heritage. Do you like it?"

"I think it's darling!"

"Then we have a name?"

"But wait... what if it's a boy?"

"It won't be a boy."

"How do you know?"

"I don't."

"Then..."

"Joy." She stopped flipping through the baby book and looked up at him. "I want you to know how beautiful you are when you're happy." She smiled, her eyes shining with love.

"I want you to know how much I love you when you're happy." She replied. He kissed her again, this time deeper.

"Don't worry about boys names right now, okay?"

"Alright. We'll talk about it later."

"Yeah, later..."

* * *

THOR

"FRIENDS!" Thor's heard his voice echo through the meeting room, as his friends, (his adopted family, really), listened to hear what his announcement would be. "JANE AND I ARE HAVING A BOY!"

Darcy squealed, and embraced her friend. Maria's face broke into a grin, and she grabbed Steve's arm, which was a new development Thor decided to take note of. Tony smiled, but didn't look totally into the situation. Natasha began clapping, and Clint followed suit. Bruce nodded and called out a congratulations, Oath eagerly stood beside him, clapping—though they had heard the news already, they were the ones to use the strange machine to find out.

"A boy!" Maria gasped, as she hugged Jane. "Congratulations!" There were many hugs and laughs to go around, questions about names, and dreams about future playmates between Loki's child and Thor's son, (and maybe other future children, Thor thought as he looked at Natasha and Clint closely.)

"THANK YOU, ALL MY DEAR FRIENDS! TONIGHT WE SHALL HAVE A FEAST WITHIN OUR QUARTERS!" Thor called loudly. "WHERE WE SHALL ANNOUNCE THE NAME OF OUR CHILD!" Jane nudged him. "OH YES. PLEASE BRING A SIDE DISH OF SORTS! THANK YOU!"

* * *

**Ahhhh! Now I have to figure out what to name Thor's kid! D: **

**What do you all think of Finley, (if Loki's kid is a girl?) I did want a name that we use on earth, but one that sounds like an Asgardian name (particularly if that Asgardian name happens to be that of one of Loki's kids in actual mythology like Fenrir). Fenrir was the son of Loki, the giant wolf. **

**Anyways! Thanks for the reviews! You all are awesome! :D**


End file.
